Live, Love, Survive!
by BloodPixie140
Summary: Katniss and Peeta weren't the first starcrossed lovers. Follow Austin Herriots journey through the 64th Annual Hunger Games when him and his Girlfriend Olivia Gray are both reaped. what horrors will the gamemakers have planned for them? will they make new allies or enemies or will the games drive them apart? sorry for the bad summary, first fanfic, stick with it, it gets better!
1. The Reapings

**Hey guys if your reading this, this is my first story so its not amazing I have done a few more chapters and they arent terrible so give this story a chance, they get better the more I write, im almost on the interviews so dont give up straight away, I promise it will be worth it!**

The Reapings:

I awoke with a start, realising it was all just a dream. I had not really been reaped, I Austin Herriot from district 8 had not really been ruthlessly killed by a career, it was just a dream, just a dream. For some reason I couldn't seem to shake the bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I then realised what day it was, reaping day…

I pulled myself out of bed to make myself look somewhat presentable for the 'Capitol' looking in the small mirrors all I see is a pale boy with blue eyes and a mop of brown hair. After pulling on a white shirt and a pair of smart trousers, I deemed myself reaping ready. My younger brother teddy who is only 3 and safe from the reapings comes in and tells me breakfast is ready. I make my way to the kitchen pulled in tow by teddy and smell pancakes, my mother had made them as a reaping day treat, I silently ate my pancakes alongside my mother, father, teddy and my older brother Joshua who surprise surprise was also safe from the reaping's.

Sooner than I had hoped it was time to head to the town square, I walked alongside Teddy who was gabbling along like 3 year olds do about pointless things for example the sun, the buildings and most of all the people. Once we had arrived, I admired the squares beauty with all the lights and banners hung up for this 'wonderful holiday' it was actually quite breath taking and would be much better if you weren't faced with death, the capitol hasn't quite got that bit yet, I quickly check into the 15 year old boys section and seek out my best friend Jake, we had been best friends for as long as I could remember. 'Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour' I say to him in a very capitol like accent

'Why thank you, young sir' He replied, we burst into gales of laughter, somehow we could always find something to laugh about. I peek over to the girls section to see my Girlfriend Olivia Gray waving to me, I wave back giving her a smile knowing I would speak to her after.

A few minutes later, our district mayor came onstage, he talked about the dark days and how as punishment for rebelling against the capitol one young man and women would be picked, same as every year, he than listed out the victors we had so far, out of 64 games, we had 8, 5 boys and 3 girls. Not too bad considering district 12 still only had two and only one of whom was still alive, we found out our mentors this year would be selicia gray, Olivia's mum who had won the games by poisoning the water supplies, and Woof stone, and old man who won years before I was alive. Then our escort came out on stage, her name was bubbles blue… don't ask. She had a ridiculous blue wig and a dress seemingly made out of bubbles as well as dyed blue skin, god she looked stupid.

'Ladies first.' Her voice echoed throughout the square. She took a painstakingly long time digging through all the names till she was satisfied, 'Olivia Gray' she boomed… everyone gasped and looked up on stage to see selicia with tears in her eyes, her daughter had been picked. Olivia slowly made her way up to the stage, I knew she was tough and smart and could get through this, thinking of ways she could survive when the next thing I felt was a shake on my shoulder and I blasted back to the present to see Jake looking at me in shock and to hear Bubbles shout out, 'Come on up Austin, Don't be shy now!'

I had been reaped. My knees shaking I made my way up to the stage I could hear teddy asking what I was doing and my mother's sobs, seconds later, which seemed like an eternity I was up on stage. Looking out on the lucky people who had survived another years reaping, after shaking Olivia's hand I made my way to the justice building, holding back the tears in my eyes.

The two peacekeepers escorted me to the room my family and friends would come say their goodbyes to me in. It was incredible, pictures of district eight before the dark days were hung on the walls and an incredible red velvet armchair sat in the middle of the room. 'You have one hour' said the voice on the other side off the doors. A few minutes later my mother, father, Joshua and Teddy burst in. My mum's arms enveloped me into a ginormous hug as she sobbed, I pulled away.

'Mum, Dad, you have to be strong, strong for Teddy! I know it's hard, but I have Olivia and Selicia to look after me, I can do this, one of us can get home!' I say, feeling a dryness in the back of my throat.

Me and Joshua had never been close but we hugged, he would have been so much better than me for this, being tall and broad shouldered he make good career material whereas I was a weak pathetic child.

The most heart breaking goodbye was teddies. 'Where are you going?' He questioned.

'Teddy I love you, you might not remember me soon but I'm going away to be on TV, you might see me on there!' I reply, failing to stop the tears dripping down my cheeks.

'I don't want you to go, I want you to stay!' He said sadly.

'So do I Teddy, so do I. I love you guys, be strong all of you no matter what!' I shout as the peacekeepers drag them all out, Joshua being the last one to be dragged out manages to throw something to me, his leather bracelet, now, my district token.

Jake shyly steps in, 'Hi,' he says, 'I'm sorry about all of this, you don't deserve any of this, your my best friend and I need you to win for me okay?'

I nod in return as my throat is to dry to reply, he gives me a brief hug and leaves. I didn't expect anyone else until woof comes in to collect me and take me to the train. Leaving the room, I see Olivia on the hallway; I run up to her and hug her! 'At least were in this together right?'

'Right and my mum to look after us, allies?' She replies, taking my hand.

'Until the very end!' I say, we leave the building and are taken in a car to the train station where we are engulfed in so many flashes of light from people desperate to get a picture of us. White spots blind my vision when someone herds us both onto the train, I turn to see selicia, she hugs me quickly and says, 'Thank you, for being there for Olivia.'

I smile back at her and make my way to the dining cart. When the door opens I enter into a world of luxury, velvet couches, golden chandeliers, food, so much food it could feed the entire district for months I think sadly. I pick up a small tasty looking pastry and sit down on one of the velvet couches and pick at the pastry, no one talks, no one wanted to break the silence not even Bubbles, Olivia was hugging her mum on the couch tears streaming down her face, I kept in the tears off my own, Woof was staring at me and Olivia with a look of pity, and Bubbles was applying make-up in the corner of the train.

Slowly the train begins to move, whizzing out of the station I stand at the window with Olivia as we say goodbye to the place we both called home.


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Suzanne Collins does!

The Train Ride:

We were quickly pulled out of our thoughts and fond memories of home by Bubble are annoying high pitched voice, 'You two, go freshen up, you have an hour before dinner.' We both head off hopefully the right way towards our rooms, but there are so many doors its incredible, eventually we find a set off doors with our names engraved into a bronze plaque, saying a quick goodbye to Olivia I open my door apprehensively.

The door opens to reveal my room, similar to the dining cart it also screamed luxury, the bed itself was so big it could have slept my whole family comfortably. The walls are painted a nice shade of red, and there is a walk in wardrobe filled with clothes. Another door on the opposite side of the room reveals a beautiful bathroom. I decide after a long day I could do with nothing better than a warm shower to help clear my head.

Stepping into the shower, I see a wall lined with lots of different buttons. Pressing one I hope for the best, suddenly a burst of freezing cold water hits me, alarmed I jump back hitting every button I could in the hopes of finding warm water, looking at the shower I am shot in the eye by some pink foam, 'ARGH' I scream out, Luckily I found the warm water, taking note of which button it was.

A few minutes later I emerge fresh and to my horror smelling off roses, I walk to the wardrobe and find a pair of comfy trousers and a blue button up shirt guessing dinner would be a formal affair. Realising I was late, I dash from my room and quickly make my way to the dining cart. When I arrive I see everyone is already sat down and was obviously waiting for me, awkwardly I take my seat next to woof.

'So you finally decide to join us then?' Bubbles said patronizingly.

'Sorry,' I muttered, 'I had some trouble with the shower' I could feel my face going red at this point, everyone laughed except for Bubbles who sat with a scowl on her face.

'You aren't the first to have trouble with the shower!' Laughed Selicia,

'Yeah, it confuses me, even after all these years.' Woof added.

Smiling as well, I thought how maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all, the food was delicious so rich, you couldn't get enough off it! I decided to ration myself, after all I wasn't going to have food like this to my disposable in the games, I was particularly fond off the chocolate cake.

'Now,' Bubbles said, 'We should be arriving at the capitol by tomorrow afternoon, you will then get a chance to go to your rooms and sleep before the next day which is the chariot rides, after Selicia has finished her Dessert we will go watch the reapings recap!'

We all nod in agreement, selicia pushes her plate forward to indicate she has finished and we head to the room which I am guessing contains the TV. Entering the room I see a ginormous TV taking up one whole wall to itself and various couches and beanbags for everyone to sit on, Bubbles and Woof sit on one couch and I sit on a particularly comfy blue couch with Olivia and Selicia, the TV then comes on and I get to see my first glimpse of my competition.

First off is District one and 2, as per usual the boy and the girl from both volunteer, the girls may look small but they are deadly, and the boys were brutes! District 3 had a small 12 year old boy pretty forgettable and a 15 year old girl who had quite an athletic build, District 4 also had a brute off a boy volunteer for them but the girl that was picked was pretty small, she wasn't going to be getting any help from her partner, 5 and 6 were both forgettable, but 7 the boy shocked, he wasn't your typical career but something about his eyes told me he was ready to kill! It was Us we both looked pretty boring to my dismay, but it made me even more homesick to see my mum sobbing in the crowd, nine and ten weren't exactly amazing, 11 and 12 both gave malnourished younger children as per usual, poor kids. But the girl from 12 was small and had short red hair, she didn't seem as hopeless as her partner in fact I was shocked.

'So,' Said Bubbles startling me, 'there is your competitors, now both off you straight away off to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow!' Saying goodbye we both left and made our way to our rooms, Olivia also seemed to find the boy from 7 scary as well, saying goodnight we quickly went into our rooms, tired from such a long day, I fiddled with my leather bracelet as I climbed into the comfy bed, fatigue took over as I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to rays of sunshine beaming through my window, I quickly got up, had a quick less chaotic shower, and pulling on something called tracksuit bottoms and a simple red shirt I made my way to breakfast. I wasn't the last there today in fact I had beaten both Olivia and Selicia, I grabbed some yoghurt and some fruit and slowly ate it, a few minutes later Olivia and Selicia arrived, 'You two, yesterday we didn't have a chance to talk about this, but is there any skills either of you have?' Began Woof.

'Well Olivia knows some basic survival and weaponry skills, I taught her them just in case this happened.' Selicia interrupted.

Olivia shot me a look of sympathy, I smiled back, I then said, 'Well I'm not stupid, and I am quite a quick learner I should learn a lot in training!'

'Well this is better than I hoped!' Bubbles said rudely, she then continued to say, 'We will be arriving in an hour or two, so if you would like to change into something more fitting.' Looking specifically at my tracksuit bottoms, I quickly left the room and found some smart trousers and a button up green shirt, I make my way back to the dining cart to here Bubble say, 'You can see the capitol now'

I rush to the window to see the most incredible sight I have ever seen, a ginormous city, off different colours, different shapes, everything was just so amazing, Olivia joined me at the window and we both stared in awe, until it all went black, we both gasped. 'Don't worry it's just a tunnel, now come here you two the train stations at the other end.' We make our way to the train door as it slowly stops, the doors open to reveal lots of reporters everywhere trying to get our pictures similar to how it was back at home. We were quickly nudged gently off the train by Selicia and make our way to a posh car known as a 'Limo' Getting inside the Limo it finally dawned on me, I had reached the Capitol and didn't have long left of safety, better savour it whilst I can.

**Hey guys, any criticism is welcome, just drop me a review if you like or dislike anthing!**


	3. The Capitol

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading this story, it means a lot to me, feel free to drop me a review or just follow this story so I know to carry on! or if you've got any concerns or comments that would help just PM me or leave a review, thanks :)**

**The Capitol:**

Driving through the streets of the capitol I saw thousands of its wealthy citizens walking amongst its streets. They were all just as extravagantly styled like Bubbles, with painfully bright coloured skin, wigs and clothes, covered in tattoos and strange markings. It seemed the more extravagant you were, the more money you had! Upon seeing us, most of them stopped, waved and cheered for us. It felt strange, that we were so wanted here, but just so we could be brutally killed. I seemed to have tuned out, hearing Bubbles gabble on faintly, I returned to the conversation, 'We will be staying on the 8th floor.' She mentioned to us, I nodded guessing we were nearing the training centre. This is where we will be staying before the games.

The car slowed down and I peeked out of the window along with Olivia, 'Wow…' We both gasp, the training centre is huge, in a round building that just stretched upwards, it shined in the bright sun which was reflecting off its large windows! 'Out you get you two, come on now, hurry along' Bubbles urged us. Slipping out of the limo we walked into the reception of the hotel which was decorated in a classy modern style, with dark marble flooring with clashing bright furnishing. The ground floor itself was bigger than my whole street back home. Bubbles had stopped to talk to some other capitol citizen who had bright yellow hair and clothing.

'Those are the district 3 tributes,' Olivia whispered, I nod as I recognise the blonde girl from the recap. 'Hi,' I say awkwardly, 'I am Austin and this is Olivia, were from District 8' putting my hand out to shake theirs, they both stare and eventually the blonde girl shakes mine,

'I'm Azule, this is Aloe,' she says, quickly adding, 'He's shy' I nod in realisation,

'Nice to meet you both,' Olivia says, as we hear Bubbles calling us, we both wave and walk to the elevator. 'I see you met District 3's tributes then, there mentor Volts is a good friend of mine.' She presses the button labelled 8 and we quickly whizz up, Walking out into our room, it was modern similar to the bottom floor but seemed to be more themed about our districts main production, fabrics. The chairs, curtains, rugs and hangings were all made from different coloured fabrics which clearly came from District 8 making me even more homesick. We all head to our rooms to get ready for some dinner, and walking into my room I see in the corner a big squashy armchair and lamp with a bookshelf filled with books!

I have a quick shower and get dressed, and go over to the armchair, sitting down I grab a book from the shelf, and read the title, 'Fairy tales.' I begin to read and get lost in the stories, losing track of time clearly as well when I hear Bubbles knocking on my door, 'Come out now, your twenty minutes late to dinner!' I quickly put the book down and run out of the door.

'Sorry Bubbles, I was reading, your dress is nice by the way.' I say, clearly the comment worked as she began to talk about fashion to me, I nod along and say yes when needed until were at the table. Sitting down next to Olivia today, I sip some blue sweet liquid and some strange green soup which complimented the drink well, another dish of strange purple rice and chicken comes out which I am also fond off, by the time I got to dessert I couldn't eat anymore and I felt extremely tired, 'It's late you two, off to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow,' Says Woof, Saying our goodbyes we walk to our rooms, kissing Olivia goodnight I go into my room and get dressed into some comfy tracksuit bottoms and baggy t-shirt and sit on my bed reading the book again until I fall asleep.

I wake up to a banging on the door, sighing I roll over and go open it, and 'Finally you're up, get ready for breakfast pronto!' Says an angry looking Bubbles, I shut the door and quickly get ready for breakfast, Yet again I arrive before Olivia and Selicia, making polite conversation with Woof, he begins to tell me about today, 'After this you'll be met by your prep team, they'll get you ready to meet your stylist, who will get you ready for the chariots tonight.'

'Ah yes, you two have good stylists this year I hear, better than last years…' Bubbles interrupts, I laugh remembering last year's tributes looking like they wore a bed sheet for the chariot rides, they constantly blew up in the wind as well, it wasn't a good look. 'Have you finished?' Woof says, looking at his watch, I nod in reply, 'Good it is time to take you to your prep team.' Standing up I say goodbye to Bubbles.

'Where is Olivia and Selicia? I ask Woof.

'Oh they were up and gone earlier than us, don't worry you'll see her later,' we both stop by a door, 'Here we are, good luck.' He wanders off back the way we came. I open the door not sure what to expect I open it to see 3 strange creatures in front of me.

'Ah, here he is,' A strange dyed blue man with green hair says to me, 'I am Hugora, these are Rophella,' pointing to a strange green lady with green hair, 'and Rochella,' Clearly they were twins as Rochella was dyed red, 'we are your prep team, now come sit here we'll get straight to work!' Sitting down in a comfy blue chair they begin to pluck my eyebrows which they say are like trees, wax my legs, and clean the dirt from my body. What was the point off showers if they still had to scrape the dirt off me? Finally hours later, I feel sore and achy. Hugora finally says, 'It is time for him to meet Rafella!' They all smile at me and exit the room, leaving me sat there awkwardly, a few minutes later someone who I assume is Rafella walks in. He seems to be related to Rophella and Rochella too as he's died a dark purple all over.

'Good, a tribute who I can work with for once,' he smiles, 'this year the outfits are particularly good and I think you're going to like them!' He comes over and blindfolds me, he doesn't do anything to my hair which surprises me, he then quickly pulls something over my head, and I put on something for the rest of my body, it clanks as I put it on and I guess it is made of metal, I slip on some shoes, and he puts something in my hand. Ripping off the blindfold I finally see what I am dressed as…

In the full length mirror I see me, but dressed as a brave knight, something I had read about In the book last night, who rescued princesses from dragons and evil witches, smiling to myself I thank Rafella, 'Thank you it's amazing!' I give him a quick hug and he laughs,

'I'm glad you like it, you're going to love Olivia's! He Replies, ushering me out of the room, I see Olivia stood opposite me, she looked stunning in a deep red dress that flowed to the floor, her hair was down and she had little make up on, she had a diamond crown upon her head and I laughed, 'So your my damsel in distress?'

'Very funny,' she replies smiling back at me, 'and you are?'

'Your knight, here to rescue you!' I say swinging my sword menacingly, Bubbles rounds the corner, she gasps! 'You two look good, I can work with this! Now quickly follow me.' She jogs elegantly round the corner, we quickly follow her, she opens door after door. We run past person after person, until eventually we reach the right door.

'Now, I want you both to hold hands and smile and wave to the audience, toy with their emotions, make them love you, I know you both can' She says, pulling us into a brief hug, we walk over to our chariot and I see our horses are also wearing armour similar to mine I laugh, looking at our competition;

District 1 in their jewels as usual, I see Azule in a dress, covered in batteries, wires and electrical devices, she looked ridiculous, District 4 looked like mermaids and a merman, I see the small girl from district 12 in a boring miners outfit, I didn't think she'd be getting many sponsors! Selicia and Woof quickly hug us and give us words of encouragement and leave us.

We climb into our chariot, 'let's do this!' I say as District one's chariot rolls out of the garage, she nods holding my hand as we hear the roar of the crowd.

**Hope you liked this chapter, I aim to get a chapter up roughly every day or other day maybe more if im busy, next is the chariots and after!**


	4. The chariot rides

**Hey Guys, reached 40 views, and got a favourite and a follow which means a lot, so, heres another chapter, drop me a review so i know you guys want to read this!**

The Chariots: 

From inside the garage all we could hear was the roar of the crowds from outside, District 1 and 2 who are always big favourites had already left, and District 3 was just about to go, Olivia's grip on my hand had been slowly getting tighter, and I look at her, she's positively terrified, I give her hand a re assuring squeeze just as District 7 begin to leave the garage, 'Good Luck, we'll be fine' I say in hopes or re assuring Olivia, she shyly smiles back as our carriage begins to move slowly forward.

Looking around all I can see is waves of colours, lights it was all too much, and the noise was incredible! Everyone turned to look at us and began to cheer, a smile unknowingly had appeared on my face, I waved to people in the crowd who eagerly tried to wave back, smiled at people, and tried to keep them occupied with us, and not the other districts, Olivia was also doing a great job, together we were doing great! People began to throw flowers to us and I caught one, a perfect red rose, I got onto one knee and gave it to Olivia but making a show of it, the crowd loved it, with dreamy looks on their faces, I look at the other tributes to see some of them glaring back at me.

Those glares weren't a good sign, had I made everyone angry, had I made me and Olivia a target, sponsors could only get you so far, my worry didn't last long as we began to slow down, outside of President Snow's mansion, we all circled below the huge balcony and the crowd went silent as snow walked up to the edge, 'Welcome Tributes,' He boomed, 'I hope you enjoy your stay in the Capitol, and may the odds be ever in your favour, happy Hunger Games!' He finished menacingly, the crowd roared in approval at this and our carriages began to move again as we returned to the carriage.

On arrival we climbed out of the carriage and were set upon my Bubbles, Selicia and Woof. Selicia hugging us both tightly, 'You were great!' She cried happily, smiles on everyone's faces.

'I agree,' said Bubbles, 'I think you've got quite a few sponsors in the bag' giving us a thumbs up.

I couldn't stop smiling until Woof who I noticed had looked worried for the past few moments whispered to me, 'The careers, they're glaring at you.' Selicia also seemed to notice this as we were quickly whisked away to the elevator and back to our floor, 'Get changed, we have much to discuss,' Said Woof.

We both separated and I just grabbed what was in front me and went back to the dining table where the soup had just been brought out, grabbing some off the strange purple soup I began to eat, not to long after this Selicia said, 'we have a problem,' she sighed and continued, 'tonight you two did and amazing job, you must off got quite a few sponsors, but you have also attracted some bad energy…'

'The careers,' Woof said grimly, 'Now we know that they don't like competition especially those who steal their attention,' motioning to us he continues, 'in training tomorrow we need you to make an impression on them.'

Seeing mine and Olivia's baffled looks, Selicia took over, 'We need one of you to join them.'

I literally felt my jaw drop, 'but why?' Olivia asked quickly, panic in her voice, 'we are nothing like them?'

'The careers are usually safe in the bloodbath as they have each other's backs, your performance today has made you a target, if one of you joins them, then your guaranteed safety and supplies.' Selicia said matter of factly.

Woof continued, 'this also means you can say you want to kill your district partner.' My jaw if possible dropped in further.

'I don't understand, this is ridiculous, I am not going to kill Austin no matter what!' Olivia said angrily.

Selicia looks shocked, 'No dear, I didn't mean it like that, if you say this though, they will leave your partner alone as you've requested the kill meaning the other can easily escape there grasp!'

I finally am able to shut my mouth, realising what she meant, if one of us joined then the other was safe, 'I also will be able to send the sponsor gift to the one of you who isn't the career,' Bubbles says.

'And if neither of us are career standard?' I ask.

Selicias face paled, 'then you better hope they don't notice you.'

The rest of the meal was a quiet affair and Olivia and I excuse ourselves before dessert claiming we need an early night for training tomorrow, I open my door and Olivia follows me in sitting on my bed, I go to the armchair.

'So, you trained with your mum eh,' I joke, 'are you good with any weapon in particular?'

She smiles, 'surprisingly yes I am, I can throw knifes pretty accurately!' She laughs at the look of shock on my face, 'you'll learn quickly enough tomorrow don't worry'

I laugh, 'let's hope so, looks like you will be the career!' I continue, 'anyway I think we should go to sleep soon, busy day tomorrow and everything!' She agrees and we walk to the door, looking down the corridor I notice another door at the end.

Olivia looks where I am and says, 'Where does that go?' I shrug and we both walk down and push the door open to reveal a small balcony, we both gasp.

The Capitol as far as the eye can see, citizens walking down below, strange sounds and voices, colourful lights in the skyline, 'it's beautiful!' we both say, taking a seat on a comfy looking outdoor couch, it was a lovely warm night and as I put an arm round Olivia I didn't notice how tired I was until my eyes drooped and I feel asleep .

That night I dreamt of strange capitol citizens coming to get me and Olivia and doing strange things to us dying our skin and hair, changing our limbs and eyes to make us beautiful, but in the end I look like a monster! They say I'm not good enough and begin to rip me apart like a pack of dogs!

I awake scared by what I had just dreamt off, looking out across the city I could see a sunny blue sky and light reflecting off the buildings, guessing its early, I quickly awake the peaceful Olivia who was still asleep in my arms and we rush to our rooms. I shower quickly and put another pair of tracksuits and a random t shirt and quickly rush to breakfast.

I guess by the scowl on Bubbles face that I am late and as Olivia is already seated, very late!

'Where have you been?' She shouts, 'I knocked on your door and you didn't answer, I knocked on Olivia's she didn't answer, so tell me where you were!' She was positively glaring at me now.

'I'm sorry we were chatting last night and we discovered the balcony and we were both tired, and I guess we just fell asleep.' I say shyly, Selicia and Woof both smile at me and Bubbles seems to have calmed down, I eat some pancakes and Woof speaks to us, 'practice with weapons, if your good with them keep practicing with them, make sure the careers see, if you aren't, survival skills are just as good remember!' We both nod.

'We've got to meet some sponsors, your stylists have left a training outfit in your room, go get changed and come back here, Bubbles will take you down to the training room, good luck both of you!' Selicia says, pulling us into a hug she turns and leaves along with woof.

I head back to my room, quickly grab the outfit, a black tracksuit with a comfy looking top, and a blue hoody, I slip it on and grab some suitable boot like shoes, I walk back to the dining room to see Bubbles there waiting, and Olivia stood behind awkwardly.

'Is he ever on time?' Bubbles ask's Olivia she laughs in reply. 'Come on we have to go!' She emphasises.

The lift ride was just awkward as Bubbles was glaring at me and Olivia was holding in a smile, she points to a door on the other side of the reception, 'there it is, the training room, good luck both of you, see you later.' She says, quickly walking off clearly annoyed with my lack of ability to come on time.

'Just ignore her,' Olivia says, 'Mum said she's like it every year!'

I laugh picturing this, 'thanks, now go throw some knifes, impress those careers!' I say with a wink, she laughs giving me a quick peck on the cheek and we open the door to the training room, ready to start plan; Infiltrate the careers.

**I didnt really like this chapter but its a filler and next is training! hooray! Review if you can let me know what you think, whos your favourite character so far etc! :)**


	5. Training Day 1

**Hey guys! Heres training day 1, I hope you guys like it, i reached 50 views and im so happy so thank you!**

Training Day 1:

Opening the door we look into the giant room, with stations set up around the room, other tributes stroll between them settling at a few, the careers stand menacingly in the middle looking at everyone, I say a quick goodbye to Olivia and head to the survival skills, and settle on the edible plants section.

The instructor quickly hurries over to me and begins showing me a few poisonous and non-poisonous plants, how to identify whether they are poisonous or not and some with healing properties. A few minutes into the girl from 12 comes and sits next to me, she's about a head smaller than me but her big fluffy red hair gives her the impressions she is a bit taller, the instructor begins to assist her and I begin testing myself on what I've been taught, I do pretty good for my first try only misidentifying two out twenty!

I look over to the girl and see she is hopeless at it, and the instructors moved on to help someone else, I decide to help her.

'Hi I'm Austin, District 8, do you want some help with that?' I say warmly to her,

'Hello, I'm Pippa, District 12, yes please I don't understand anything!' Pippa replies, I notice she is very shy and quiet, I help her for a few minutes and before long she's only misidentifying 3 or 4 plants! I say goodbye and go off to try some weaponry, I see Olivia throwing her knifes across the room not so discreetly and smile at how much attention the careers are giving her, she's got our plan in the bag for sure!

I go over to the spear station, picking up a lighter looking spear, it doesn't feel right in my hands so I leave that station pretty quickly, I discover I can use a sword to a decent extent but don't really come across a weapon I like until I reach the Axe section, picking up a small but dangerous looking axe, I slash at some mannequins and dummies until I feel comfortable with it, the instructor comes over and instructs me on how to throw an axe, and I decide to give it a go!

I go to where the dummies are lined up, and lift my axe above my head, it feels light in my hands but it's deadly. I swing down in one quick motion and release it from grip. The axe soars through the air, imbeding itself in the dummies head. I look in shock and smile, happy I've found something that I can use to protect myself with! A bell rings and I guess that indicates lunch, I go grab a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and look for a table, looking around I see the careers, acting all cocky as per usual and looking around trying to scare the competition, I also see Olivia go sit with them and smile knowing she's achieved what Woof asked.

I finally spot Pippa, sitting at a table with Aloe and Azule, I decide to sit with them, plonking my tray down I say, 'Hey guys.'

They all look up and say, 'Hey Austin.'

'What's up with you guys' I question, I mean they don't seem too happy…

Azule replies, 'Isn't it obvious, the careers there's already six of them, District one, two, Girl from four, and your district partner! We don't stand a chance.'

Shocked, I say, 'well there not the only people who can make alliances, I mean if we don't stand as much chance by ourselves, then why don't we team up?'

All 3 of them stare at me like I'm some kind of monster, I continue;

'I mean were all not useless, I can throw axes pretty well, you guys can all do something I bet!'

Pippa to my surprise is first to speak up, 'I can throw knifes and use them okay…'

Azule next, 'I can use a bow pretty well?'

Finally Aloe, 'If I get my hands on a spear, I could be good.'

'See!' I exclaim, 'this is great, so allies?' I Finish,

'Allies!' We all say, The bell rings again and we all make our way back in for some more training I go to the knots trying station and see the career girl from District four there, I sit down, observing her, she's about the same height as me, with long brown hair, she has a tan which is most likely due to the fact she comes from sunny district 4, she seems nice enough until she looks up and finally notices me, giving me her best, 'I'm better than you look.'

How kind, I don't know how Olivia's going to put up with that, I might as well try and make conversation,

'Hi I'm Austin, what's your name? I say kindly,

She looks at me stunned at the fact I dared talk to her, 'My name is Irma Willow, just because we talk to your partner doesn't mean were going to talk to you!'

With that, she got up and left, I didn't really understand this whole knot tying rubbish and hoped someone in our little group would, for the rest of the day I wander from station to station, picking up some survival basics and talking to my new friends.

A few hours later, the bell rings to indicate it was over, Olivia was walking with the careers so I didn't want to go to her in case she's told them she wants to kill me, so I walk with Aloe, Azule and Pippa, being District 3, Azule and Aloe are first to leave, saying a quick goodbye they leave, next is me.

'Bye Pippa, see you tomorrow!' I say happily,

'Bye Austin!' She replies, the doors close and I see Woof and Selicia with big smiles and an already present Olivia who was also smiling.

'I'm guessing by the smiles on your faces that Olivia has already informed you how well she did?' I saying laughing, they all nod, and Olivia runs and hugs me, 'I knew you could do it!' I say gently.

She smiles back and says, 'Thank you, I'm sorry, for leaving you for the careers, it is totally unacceptable and-'

I silence her, 'It is fine, honestly, I've found a little group of allies myself, were not useless, so I should be more than okay! Anyway how can you put up with them, I mean I spoke to Irma is it? Well she was so patronizing!'

She laughs, 'If you think she's bad the others are worse, they're all so desperate to kill, if I hadn't of reserved the right to 'kill' you then you were top of their list!'

My heart sinks, so I was a target after all, I smile, 'I'm so proud of you, but what does this mean? You can't be with me and the careers in the arena?' I finish sadly,

'I know,' she replies, 'but I'm not losing you, I suppose we'll figure out of something' a sad look on her face, when we both smell food we realise its dinner and make our way to the table. I was pleasantly surprised when all my favourite dishes seemed to be out on the table and couldn't help but a lot. Woof finally began to talk strategies.

'So Olivia, you didn't learn much today as you already knew a lot through your mum,' Selicia and Olivia both nod in agreement, 'but Austin, what did you achieve?'

Everyone even Bubbles listens carefully, shyly I begin, 'Well, I discovered that I'm hopeless with knots and spears, but I also learnt about edible plants, and some other basic survival skills. I tried using a sword, it wasn't really my type of thing but I can use it, I wasn't terrible with a bow but again it isn't my first choice of weapon, I can throw a knife pretty well, but if I say so myself, I can use an axe very well!' I finish with more confidence in my voice now.

They all stare at me in shock, especially Olivia who hadn't seen much of me throughout the day, Selicia is the first to regain her composure and speaks, 'anything else? From what you just said, it sounds like both of you are great!'

I suppose now would be the best time to tell them about my little alliance.

'Well I made my own alliance.' I say quickly and quietly,

'Speak up boy, we could hardly hear you' Woof says quickly,

I sigh, 'Well I made my own alliance, with District 3 and the girl from District 12'

From the looks on Selicia and Woof's faces, I thought I'd messed up, Bubbles had lost interest, and Olivia was smiling as she already knew,

'Well that's a surprise,' Woof says laughing, 'Well done Austin! I'm very proud of what you've achieved today, I declare a toast to a great day!'

We all clink our cups together and smile, I smiled to myself, I had made my mentors proud! We listen to stories about some of the sponsors Selicia and Woof had met, apparently we had almost as many sponsors as some of the career districts! Eventually we were sent to bed, Olivia came into my room and we spoke in more detail about the day and what we were going to do tomorrow, at some point we both fell asleep still dressed in our training clothes and on top off the sheets.

We needed all the rest we could need for another long day of training tomorrow!

**I hope you guys are all enjoying this story so far, if you are just leave a quick review so I know you guys like it, or tell me who your favourite character is so far etc Training day two coming soon! **


	6. Training Day 2

Training Day 2:

I awake to Bubbles knocking on my door, 'Get up!' She shouts,

'I am!' I reply, getting out of bed, I see my training clothes for today on my bedside, and notice Olivia's absence, I guess she had woken up before me and left to get ready, I quickly hurry and take a shower and get dressed, in about 15 minutes I'm ready for breakfast.

Walking down the hallway I arrive at breakfast, everyone is already seated and the only available seat is next to Woof, sitting down he turns and smiles at me. Since yesterday when I surprised everyone with my progress Woof has gotten along much better with me! I grab a pancake with some syrup and fruit and begin to eat when Woof begins to speak,

'You both made excellent progress yesterday, keep up the good work today, Olivia make sure the careers are still impressed with you and are definitely convinced that you want to kill Austin! Austin you need to keep building on your skills as your very talented, make sure your allies also keep improving, the stronger you are the better!'

We both nod to show we understood what he meant and he stood up along with Selicia and Bubbles,

Selicia spoke next, 'good luck again to the both of you, we need to go get some more sponsors and to go speak to your allies mentors to make sure that they are fine with the alliances, you know where you have to go, leave in about ten minutes, see you later.' She then hugs the both of us before leaving.

Once they finally leave, I turn and speak to Olivia, 'so what are you going to do today?'

She thinks for a second and then replies 'Well keep showing them my knife skills and then develop on the other weapons I suppose, what about you?'

I smile, 'Sounds good, don't forget the whole convincing them you want to kill me thing!' I add with a wink, 'Well I think I'm going to try that obstacle station, work on my agility, after all being able to try and dodge blows could be helpful!'

She nods in agreement, then adds, 'Don t draw to much attention to yourself, the careers already dislike you! I think we should leave now.'

She comes and kisses me goodbye, before leaving for the lift, we discussed the night before we could only do this relationship in secret now, if they found out we were dating they wouldn't really fall for the whole, 'I want to kill Austin' plan. A minute or two after Olivia had left I call for a lift myself. Moments later the doors open and I get in, I see the pair of tributes from District 11 both in there already, awkwardly getting in with them I press the ground floor button and we whizz down to another day of training.

When I get into the centre it's no surprise to see the careers stood in the middle again trying to look intimidating, when I walk in they all turn and glare at me, great they hate me, don't do anything stupid, don't add to their anger! But I ignore my brain and look at them and wave and smile sarcastically before walking over to my allies who were looking at me in shock!

'Hey guys!' I say happily, they continue looking at me in shock like I hadn't spoken, '..um what's up with you guys?' I add.

Aloe manages to stutter out a sentence first, 'you waved at the careers!'

I look at them, confused I say, 'and?'

Pippa, who clearly had been holding something in burst out, 'are you stupid are you trying to get us killed? Antagonising them like that just makes you and us your allies and even bigger target!'

I laugh, and reply calmly, 'there's no need to worry about being targets, I already am! Now guys, just go practice some new things today and go over survival skills if you didn't quite get them, we want to be on top condition in the arena! I'll see you all at lunch and we'll discuss what we have achieved.'

They all nod, it seems like without me knowing I had become the leader of the alliance, we all disperse in different directions, I head over to the climbing wall, the instructor teaches me some simple climbing methods and I begin to practice them. Climbing wasn't too bad, I could do it, but I most likely wouldn't use It In the arena, I then go to the agility course, this was a whole different story.

At this station is like an assault course, plastic knifes spears and rocks are thrown at you whilst you have to try and dodge them, the instructor asks to see how agile I am first, I slip on a special suit that keeps track of how many times you have been hit, I then go to the front of the assault course, the instructor gives me a thumbs indicating that I should start.

I step off the plate and begin to run hoping I am naturally agile or something when I'm hit by a rock, even though it wasn't real it sure felt like it, it makes me stumble and whilst falling I get hit by another, I roll over onto my back to see a spear falling down towards me I quickly roll out of the way and get back up and run, by the end I fell battered and I knew I would have a few bruises, in total I had been hit twenty times, lucky for me this was in the corner and no one would off been paying attention to me!

The instructor teaches me how to be more flexible and agile, how to do cartwheels and flips and to stay balanced when something tries to knock me off balance. I then get kitted up again feeling much more confident, this time when I step off the plate I see the rock coming and quickly push forward onto my hands and jump doing a flip, the rock completely misses me meaning so does the second, I continue running and dodge doing some more flips and cartwheels, I make it to the end.

The instructor smiles at me and congratulates me; I look on the screen to see I had not even been hit once! I leave that station and go for something more easy as that had been quite vigorous, I go to the camouflage station but quickly leave that, I was terrible at making the simplest of colours and wouldn't of been able to do so in the arena. The bell rings for lunch and I go to the canteen along with the rest of the tributes.

I grab a tray of today's lunch which was a nice vegetable stew, it looked and smelt delicious, I see the careers being boisterous as per usual and go sit with Aloe, Azule and Pippa, sitting down I begin to tuck into my lunch and listen to what they were saying.

'I'm telling you Pippa! I am almost as good with spears as that District 4 girl!' Aloe said grumpily.

Pippa laughed and replied, 'Yes and goats can fly!'

We all burst out laughing and Aloe laughed a bit as well, the careers turned to look at us, sending us death glares as if to say, 'were the only who can make that much noise' Olivia sent me a quick smile though!

Azule began to speak, 'so I saw you taking a beating at the agility stall…'

I laugh, and say quickly, 'don't worry I sorted that out!'

They all then begin to speak about what they've accomplished, it seemed like we weren't too bad off a group! The bell rang again and we all said our goodbyes and went off again I then went over to the axe station, since learning how to do flips this morning I had wanted to try something. I go over to the rack filled with axes from big heavy ones to small light ones, picking up my small but deadly one from yesterday, I carry it over to the agility course asking the instructor to out a target dummy at the end, I put on the kit and go again, flipping and cartwheeling my way through the course with the axe.

When I finally reached the end, I flipped about ten metres away, but threw my axe in mid-flight, when I landed back on my feet to see that the axes had landed just higher than the heart, a deadly blow! I cheer and the instructor claps me, I see Olivia looking over at me in shock and notice my allies doing the same, luckily no one else seemed to have notice, the bell rings to indicate the day was over and I head up to District 8's floor. Saying goodbye to Pippa in the lift I walk out and am hug tackled by Olivia.

'What you did with the axe and the flippy thing, wow just wow!' She says, clearly astounded by such a move.

'What happened?' Asked Selicia and Woof, with the help of Olivia, I manage to describe what happened, they both look in shock and then begin to clap even Bubbles joins in!

Woof smiled and said, 'from what it sounds like, you both could of joined the careers, but Austin I think you can give them a run for your money!'

I laugh embarrassedly, I didn't like all the attention, after eating a few helping of chocolate cake, I go to my room, Olivia follows, but instead we go to the balcony again.

The sight is still just as stunning as it was the first time; we lay together on the couch, discussing the future,

'So what do you think life would have been like if this hadn't of happened?' I say sadly.

She thinks for a moment before replying, 'well, I'd still get to be with you…' her eyes drooped and she fell asleep, I pick her up and carry her to her room, laying her down on her bed, I kiss her on the forehead before going to my own room and collapsing asleep on my bed.


	7. Final Training Day

**Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter, if i reached 100 views by the end of this chapter it would be amazing, leave a review if you can, heres the final day of training for you! :)**

Training Day 3: 

That night, I dream of District Eight, being back home with my family, laughing with Jacob again, being able to be with Olivia with no complications, the dream was lovely, everyone was so happy when it suddenly shifts, the colours darken and I'm in a forest, Olivia runs towards me, crying my name as I reach her, a spear comes flying towards us, it skewers me and I wake up.

Feeling disorientated I roll over to see on the small clock its 05:30am, sighing I get out of bed and go take a long warm shower to calm me down, when I'm finally ready for the day its only half six still, an hour or so till Bubbles would be waking me up, I go over to the bookshelf and look through trying to find an interesting book, I settle on a book of old stories and make my way to the balcony.

Sitting on the comfy couch outside I watch the sun rise, the colours are still so bright and beautiful even after seeing them many times, I smile and begin to read my book, getting distracted by the people on the streets making their way to do whatever they do here in the capitol. It all seems so relaxed here it's strange. I suppose they don't have much to worry about, no one is short on money, no one is short on food, everyone has a roof over their head and finally they don't have to worry about being put into the hunger games. Going back to my room, I see there is still another half an hour or so till everyone would be up.

I decide to go to the dining room anyway, I wasn't surprised to see anyone there, I grab a pancake or two and go to the room on the far side off the room, it opens up to reveal a TV like on the train, I grab the remote, sit down and begin to eat my breakfast, switching on the TV, it comes up with some brightly coloured people discussing this year's tributes. I decide to pay attention and see if I can learn some names.

The careers are mentioned the most I find out that the District one girl is called Sapphire and the boy is called Falcon, the District 2 pair are called Hydra and Maximus, me and Olivia are also mentioned just as much as them, Azule and Aloe get brief coverage, but Pippa gets little to none at all, they seriously have doubted her, I finish my breakfast and make my way to the dining table to see Bubbles there. I sit down and take some Orange juice and she begins to speak,

'I am sorry for the way I have treated you, I believe in both you and Olivia and know you are both capable of winning, I will do my best to get sponsors for the both of you, if… you promise to be more on time' She finishes smiling at me.

I laugh and reply, 'Thank you Bubbles, I think I can promise that, I'm guessing everyone is getting ready?'

She nods, we eat mostly in silence except for a few random bits of irrelevant speech, everyone slowly arrives and we eat together speaking about other competitors, we say our goodbyes to Selicia, Woof and Bubbles as they go speak to more sponsors.

Olivia speaks first, 'thank you for taking me to my room last night! Sorry I fell asleep,' she mutters embarrassed.

I laugh, 'no problem! It's what I'm here for!' I add with a wink, she laughs and we have one last drink, we have a big hug and she pecks me on the cheek realising we would be late, she leaves the room first to keep up our hating appearance and I leave a few minutes later, to my relief the lift doors open to reveal Pippa, I sigh in relief!

'Hey Austin,' she says,

'Hey Pippa, what are you going to do today then?' I reply.

She thinks before replying, 'I'm going to go over some more survival skills and practice with knifes a bit more! What are you going to do?'

'Well I've done most of the skills, and I know what weapons I am good with, so I suppose ill just keep going over them so I'm the best I can possibly be in the arena!' I say happily!

She smiles back at me and we leave the lift and go to training, opening the door I see the careers stood together, Olivia makes a noise of disgust when I walk in and when all the careers turn to look at me, she sends me an apologetic look, instead of looking away or waving to them, I just walk straight past them laughing, If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

Pippa says goodbye and I see her head over to the knife station, I see Azule doing well at the camouflage station and Aloe doing very well with the spears, I can see now why he was trying to say he was almost as good as Irma the district 4 girl because he was, I smile making a note to tell him that at lunch. As I head over to the axe station I hear a loud voice boom around the centre,

'Private training sessions will occur tomorrow, they start at 10am make sure you are on time as if you are not, it could possibly reflect badly on your training scores, thank you.'

I carry on practicing with my axes just learning and perfecting some new moves, before heading back over to the edible plants re capping what I already knew, a few of the younger tributes were having trouble with this station so I help them out, everyone deserves an equal chance, not just the careers, the bell rings for lunch and I head over to the canteen.

I'm one of the first tributes to get there and realise I am surprisingly hungry, probably because I had breakfast early, I grab a bowl of soup and some fresh warm bread before getting a table, I was quickly joined by the rest of my friends.

I remember that I had to comment Aloe on his spears and speak up, 'hey Aloe,' he looks up at me, 'I saw you with your spears! You are just as good as that district 4 girl' for the final part I lower my voice.

He smiles widely, 'thank you Austin, it means a lot!'

Pippa looks at him in shock, and Azule smiles warmly at him, our little group hadn't shaped up to bad, we were nowhere near as good as the careers, but we could put up a good fight I'm sure! The rest of lunch was pointless conversation really but the highlight of my it was when Maximus was glaring at me whilst carrying his soup to the bin, he wasn't looking where was going! His leg got caught on a chair causing him to fall over, his soup flying all over him! The next part was funniest, he was so embarrassed he picked the chair up and smashed it against the wall before going to clean his face, when he left the room I burst out laughing, even having tears in the end before the bell rang.

Heading back out I head over to the shelter station, I learn how to build suitable shelters out of naturally found items and what objects would be suitable for shelters in the arena, Aloe, Azule and Pippa joined me and In the end had built a suitable tent like structure out of twigs and big leaves that we camouflaged in with the scene behind us, it took up most of our time so we all headed off to perfect things before training was up due to the private training session, I managed to get two more goes on the agility course and manage to perfect my flip axe throw!

The bell goes and I am incredibly pleased with all the progress me and my allies have made, I head up back to my room in the lift with a few other tributes before going to have dinner. Nothing eventful happened at dinner it consisted mostly of polite conversation and comments on how many sponsors we were getting which sound like quite a good amount, I was feeling quite tired from the early morning and head to my room with Olivia.

She picks up the book I was reading this morning and began to read it herself, I look through the books myself and decide that there is nothing I would want to read, I go lay next to Olivia on the bed and tell her about my dream, she looks shocked about how horrible it was.

I start a new conversation by saying, 'So what are you going to do in the private training session tomorrow?'

She laughs and wittily replies, 'it's called private training for a reason!'

I look shocked at what she said, and she quickly says laughing, 'I'm joking, I don't know, throw some knifes, mention my mum and allies, show some of the survival skills I know and throw some more knifes! What about you then?'

'Well I was going to throw some axes, show some survival skills, show my new found agility abilities and show some of the basic understanding I have with other weapons, I hope that's enough!'

She nods, 'you look tired, get some sleep, as you'll need it for tomorrow after all! Goodnight.' Giving me a quick kiss, I smile back at her but she's barely left the room when my eyes droop shut and I fall asleep.

**Private training sessions next, loved it hated it? let me know in a quick review!**


	8. Private Gamemakers Session

**Hey guys, back again, I was so happy to reach over 100 views, thank you guys! but if you could review and let me know what you think as I don't know whether your enjoying this or not, this is the longest chapter yet so enjoy!**

Private Gamemakers session:

Thankfully for me, today I awake at the correct time. When Bubbles knocks on my door a few minutes later I am already getting showered and ready for the gamemakers session. When it dawns on me how important today is it makes me feel sick from the anxiety, I needed to do well to get sponsors for me and my allies, and Olivia needed to do well to keep up her career appearance. I look at my clock to see its 8:30, the training sessions begin at ten so I decide to head for breakfast.

On arrival I notice everyone is already there, Bubbles is talking to Selicia and Woof politely and Olivia is picking at her breakfast, she looks visibly paler and clearly the pressure is getting to her as well. Taking a seat next to her I grab a piece of fruit which I can nibble on when I felt like it, I give Olivias hand a reassuring squeeze and begin to think off what I am going to show the game makers, time to seems to be going quicker today as what seemed like a few minutes to me had been an hour.

Bubbles quickly rushed us to the lift and took us to another room on the ground floor, she gave us some words of encouragement, 'good luck you too, you have already got sponsors from the chariots but a good score could help me bag quite a few more,' to our surprise she gave us both a quick hug and tottered off. Quickly checking there were no tributes around I gave Olivia a hug and a kiss and said, 'good luck, you will do amazing!'

She smiled but clearly still felt worried about the whole career plan and said, 'good luck,' back to me, we both entered the room separately, she headed over and spoke to the careers whereas I went and sat down in my allocated seat, on my left is the District nine girl, she looks about 13 or 14 years old and terrified! she kept muttering under her breath words I couldn't make out but whatever she was saying visibly wasn't calming her at all, in fact she seemed to be getting worse so I stepped in.

'Hi I'm Austin, are you okay?' I say kindly,

'I'm Pandora and no I am not okay, I don't stand a chance in this thing, I'm not good with anything I am hopeless!' she finishes with a small cry at the end.

I rub her back in attempt to calm her and she seems to stop panicking as much as she was before,

I continue to try and help her by saying, 'I'm sure you good at something?'

She thinks and replies, 'I can climb trees well and camouflage,'

I nod and smile, 'that's great! Why don't you show them how well you can climb the trees and then camouflage yourself in with the tree after all you can be killed If they cant find you right?'

She looks shocked and smiles, 'thank you Austin, your very kind!'

Happily I reply, 'it's fine, now just stay calm and you'll be fine!'

A robotic voice silences everyone in the room, 'if everyone could please sit in their allocated seats the Gamemakers are ready for you now.'

The careers all sit down near the front of the seats and Olivia comes and sits next to me, I look to her right to see the District 7 boy staring at me from the reaping's, I still don't know why he made me anxious there was just something about him…

The voice spoke again, 'Sapphire Pearson.' She stood up and gave everyone a cocky look before leaving the room, slowly people began to leave the room then Azule was called she waved at me and gave me a thumbs up before leaving and when Aloe was called he also waved at me smiling after Aloe it was Irma, she gave her long brown hair a flick over the shoulder before leaving.

As more and more people left the room the more nervous I became, I looked down the seats to see Pippa looking terrified, I smiled at her and she smiled nervously back at me, soon it was the District 7 boys turn, 'Sycamore johnson.' He stands and looks at me, his darks eyes glaring at me before leaving the room, Olivia shoots me a questioning look and so does Pippa, I shrug as if to answer the both of them and begin to daydream, and soon the voice announces, 'Olivia Gray.' She looks at me and I mouth, 'good luck!' discreetly, she walks across the room calmly and leaves.

It then dawns me that it is my turn next, I begin to twiddle my thumbs and think of happy thoughts to try and take my mind off of it, but shortly my name is called and I get up, smile at Pandora and give a thumbs up to Pippa before heading into the training centre, I see on the balcony all the game makers looking at me they look mildly interested and I hope it is because Olivia impressed them beforehand.

One of them looks at me and says, 'you may begin,' using his hand to gesture to all the stations around the room. I nod at him and go over to some off the survival stations showing my knowledge briefly before heading to the axe section, I show of some of my news moves I learnt and by the end of it they looked quite impressed, realising I wouldn't have long left I run to the agility course, the instructor who recognised me moved a dummy to the end and smiled at me, quickly suiting up I begin flipping and cartwheeling around all the rocks and knifes being thrown at me, I then do my final flip and launch the axe out of my hand. When I land I have to hide my smile as the axe and landed right in the dummies heart.

All of the gamemakers mouths are open and one of them says, 'thank you, you are now dismissed.'

I nod and leave the room, I head to the lift so I could return to my own floor, for some reason I couldn't stop myself from doing a little dance because I was so happy. Getting to my floor I was bombarded by questions from Woof and Selicia, I explained what happened and everyone Is happy with how well mine and Olivia's sessions had gone.

I decided to head to my room with Olivia and we order some food as we were both hungry from not eating this morning. We quietly ate and after all the food had finished began to mess around, I was smacked around the head by a pillow, I turned to look at Olivia who was smiling at me and I grabbed my own, soon a full scale pillow fight had erupted, cushions and pillows were flying everywhere, I had taken cover in behind the armchair and Bubbles burst through the door, her mouth opened in shock at the carnage, there were feathers everywhere,

Olivia burst out of the toilet at the wrong time holding the toothpaste screaming, 'when I get my hands on you!' brandishing the toothpaste menacingly, she then saw Bubbles in the doorway, whose face was like thunder, she shouted, 'you two, come with me, NOW!'

Quickly shooting a panicked look at Olivia we followed her out of the room, to Selicia and Woof, Bubbles went into a rant about how disrespectful we had been to the Capitol by trashing their room and all this other rubbish, Selicia and Woof nodded along with her rant looking stern and went Bubbles took a deep breath to indicate she had finished the burst out laughing, I couldn't help but join in with them and the mood noticeably lifted.

Bubbles then spoke, 'anyway, I came to get you two because the scores will be shown soon.'

As soon as she said that I felt sick, what if I hadn't done enough to impress them, we all quickly made our way to the TV room where I was the morning before and sat down, me with Olivia and Bubbles Selicia and Woof on another couch, a minute or so later, Rafella and another person who I didn't recognise walked in, I guessed she was Olivia's stylist, we all say hello and settle down to watch the scores.

Suddenly Caesar Flickerman appeared on screen this year sporting a bright yellow, much better than the horrible green he had last year. I grabbed Olivia's hand nervously and we sat and watched as Caesar explained the scoring system, 1 being the worst and 12 being the best, he then began, to no one's surprise, District One and Two ranged from 9 to 10, next up was Aloe and Azule, they both got 8's a very respectable score, Irma from District 4 got a 9 as well. District 5 and 6 managed to scrape some medium scores of 5 to 6, then it was Sycamores turn, his scary face popped up on screen with an 8 below, he wasn't to be forgotten about, and next up was Olivia.

As the picture of Olivia popped up on screen we all breathed in nervously, and when a 10 flashed up on screen we all began to cheer, I hugged Olivia tightly before anyone else could reach her and said, 'well done! I knew you could do it!' She blushed in response.

Next up my picture appeared on screen, I felt like I was going to throw up the small amount of food I had eaten today but managed to keep it down, Olivia held my hand reassuringly and when a nine popped up underneath my name I barely had time to move because everyone was hugging us!

'This is amazing! I'm going to have so many sponsors for you!' Screamed Bubbles Happily

Woof was next, 'well done you two, I knew you could do it!'

Selicia came and hugged us both tightly, 'I'm so proud of you both; District 8 has a set of fighters this year!'

when everyone had sat down it was pandora on screen she scrape was happy to see, 10 and 11 werent extraordinary or bad, then it was Pippa, she got a 7! that was great our group were good! her partner got a 3 and it was over.

Rafella and Olivia's stylist were dancing around happily, they burst open a bottle of champagne which sprayed everywhere and we all ate cake happily being too excited to even bother moaning, Rafella and Olivia's stylist whose name turned out to be Victoria left the room to plan some outstanding outfits for our interviews and Bubbles went to bed claiming she need a lie down, Selicia and Woof also went to bed leaving me with Olivia, we both just sat there on the couch hugging happily and not wanting to break the silence, my eyes drifted shut, and so did Olivia's both too happy to bother moving.

**Bit of happiness at the end, review, follow or favourite if you can, it means a lot, interviews next! :)**


	9. Interviews Part 1

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, i decided to split the interview into two to make an easier read, next chapter will be the interviews in more detail and the final night before the games, review if possible :)**

Interviews part 1:

I wake up the next day when I roll onto the floor,

'Eurgh!' I groan, rolling over to see that I'm still in the TV room, Olivia has obviously already gotten up I guess because she wasn't on the couch with me. I get up stretching and letting out a big yawn. Heading to the dining room, I sit, again being the only one there, I grab some pancakes and some fruit and slowly eat, tired from all the dancing and partying yesterday after I got a 9, I was still in shock!

A few minutes later, Bubbles arrives, she smiles at me and sits down grabbing some yoghurt and fruit, slowly everyone else files in, I knew tonight was the interviews, and that I would spend some of my time with Rafella getting ready, but I didn't know what else I would be doing when Selicia Spoke,

'So as you know tonight is the interviews you will be spending the afternoon with your stylists before they start to get ready; you will also spend an hour with your mentor. So Olivia you're with me and Austin with Woof. And an hour with Bubbles,' she looks at the both of us, 'any questions?' she finishes, we both shake our heads and she continues, 'good, now go get ready, Olivia you're with me first and Austin you're with Bubbles!'

I look over to Bubbles and she waves kindly at me, I guess since I got a nine she doesn't think I'm that bad. I get up and go to my room, I have a quick shower. Over the past few days how to work the shower, I successfully come out of the shower smelling of fruit, I dry off and put on some tracksuit bottoms and a baggy top, better wear something comfy before I'm shoved into a suit or something later. I notice that I'm on time and quickly go to the dining room, Woofs in there. He points down the hall, I guess it's where Bubbles is, I smile kindly and thank him before heading off to the room.

I walk up the door and Bubbles looks up at me, 'Hello Austin come in, now we are going to work on your manners and how you should act.'

I supress a sigh, great this sounded fun, it turned out to be ridiculous! She showed me how to eat correctly, I wasn't even going to eat! How to sit and walk correctly, I even had to balance books on my head to make sure my posture is fine. An hour seems to take forever and by the end I nearly sprint out of the room. I bump into Olivia on my way to Woof's session,

'Have fun!' I smirk evilly, she shoots me a questioning look and walks in, I walk away laughing and go to Woofs room, I knock and he opens the door.

'Hello Austin, come in, sit down.' He says,

I notice a table with a few chairs with some food and drink on it I go and sit down and Woof comes and sits opposite me he begins to speak,

'So Austin what angle are you going for in the interview?'

I think for a moment, 'um, I don't know, I don't really have one…' I say sadly sighing.

Woof pats me on the shoulder and says warmly, 'yes you do Austin, I've noticed your very kind and confident, you can get people to like you easily, I have heard from other mentors how you helped their tributes out when they were stuck, is this true?'

I smile and say, 'well I suppose so, but that doesn't help much does it?'

Woof laughs and says happily, 'yes it does! It's great news! If you can be your usual, funny likeable self then you will have the audience eating out of your hand, I want you to answer questions with a joke or a funny story, get them to remember you!'

I nod and Woof shows me how to answer some questions, he then begins to test me and is very pleased with my progress, it doesn't seem like an hour but before long Woof says,

'Come on its time for lunch then you have to go get ready.'

We leave his room and go to the dining room, Selicia is already seated and Bubbles and Olivia walk in at the same time, I decide to have a big lunch as I know we won't get another chance to eat. Woof comments on my success and Bubbles complains about my lack of manners, before long it's time to go, Woof and Selicia escort us to two different rooms, I quickly kiss Olivia goodbye and go in, Rafella stands there with a big suit bag. I smile at him and say,

'Come on then, what amazing outfit have you got planned for me today?'

He laughs, and replies, 'well it think you will like this one! It will help with your angle.'

He sits me down in the chair and begins applying a gold powder to my face and arms and legs, I take off my comfy outfit and he unzips the suit bag out he brings a white robe that looks like a bed sheet, I look at him questioningly, he laughs and helps it on, I notice it makes me look even more golden and the sheet seems to glow slightly, Rafella explains that it is called a toga, once he has correctly positioned the toga it looks great.

He then throws some of the powder gently over the toga making It have some gold in it, he then puts a golden crown on my head made out of vines, and then puts a golden bow on my back and a golden sword at my side. I notice that I am bare feet.

'Finished, my work here is done!' Rafella says with a wide smile.

I look in the full length mirror and notice I look like some sort of god that I had read about, I smile and hug Rafella happily and say,

'Thank you so much! It looks incredible!'

He laughs and simply replies, 'I know, now come on!'

He pushes me out of the room and Olivia is stood opposite me, she looked stunning in a long red dress with rubies glistening in the light, her hair is braided and over her right shoulder and has also been dyed red. She has bright red lips and eye shadow which make her seem even paler, she has a golden crown also similar to mine and her sword by her side is glowing white, I notice how we contrast and both look like gods!

I gasp in realization; we are two Gods in a war against each other! This was going to make the hating each other act so much more believable! She smiles at me and says,

'I see you're also a god! Fighting against me I assume?' she finishes looking at Rafella, he nods and she smiles, 'well that's very clever, the careers will definitely believe us now!'

Rafella then speaks again, 'you two cannot hug or kiss till after I'm afraid, the red lipstick could show up on you Austin and the powder could end up on you Olivia.'

We both nod in agreement and follow him towards the lift, I whisper in her ear,

'You look beautiful.' She blushes before replying,

'Well you haven't scrubbed up to bad yourself!'

The lift ride was short and we were lead down long twisting corridors before finding ourselves in a room behind a big curtain, all of us sat on stage before being called up, I saw the careers all sat down, district one wearing jewels and District two looking scary. Azule and Aloe both wore bright yellow outfits that seemed to spark, I guess like electricity, Irma wears a long blue dress that when she moves shimmers like waves and has hair dyed blue, sycamore wears a dark brown suit similar to that off bark but manages to look mysterious still.

Looking a few seats down see Pandora wearing a puffy blue dress and near the very end Pippa, she's wearing a blue dress that is normal at the top half off her body and gradually as you go down become puffier and slowly turns from turquoise to green she looked great.

Not long after we sat down did we hear vigorous applause, then Caesar Flickermans voice booming across the audience,

'Welcome, tonight we will be getting to know this year's tributes much better than we did before, as tonight is the interviews with me! Caesar Flickerman as your host, now let's get started!'

Someone at the side of the stage instructs us all to stand up, we all quickly do so and just in time, as the curtains fall open, the audiences cheers hurting our ears, a sea of brightly coloured people in front of me, now it was time for the interviews…

**Hey guys, hope you liked part one, part two will be up either tomorrow or wednesday, review, favourite or subscribe if you can! :)**


	10. Interviews Part 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait I have been super busy, this is the final chapter before the games, It only takes a minute but could you review or Pm to tell me if you like it or not, anyway next chapter should be up soon!**

Interviews Part 2:

The audience is huge, full of screaming people all so excited to see us. I remember Bubbles advice she gave me and Olivia before the chariot ride, play with their emotions! I snap into action waving and smiling at all of the crowd, they scream particularly loud and I notice a lot of the crowd looking at mine and Olivia's outfits, it's great news to know they haven't forgotten about me yet, the person at the side of the stage tells us to sit down again, as soon as we sit down Caesar begins to talk,

'I'd like to welcome Sapphire Pearson to the stage!'

Sapphire walks on, winking and blowing kisses to the audience, it's very clear she is trying to play up the sexy angle, and it seemed to be working, her partner on the other seemed to be going for the kind career look, it worked well as not many careers tried to play that look. District two on the other hand was just brutal, answering questions with horrible answers, a few involving killing me, great!

Azule walked on confidently, she answered questions cleverly and showed how smart she was, everyone liked her and Caesar commented on her dress and the crowd cheered eagerly, she blushed heavily before leaving but Aloe was a shock.

Aloe started off just being funny and clever, but that all changed when Caesar asked,

'So Aloe is there anyone for you back home, or anyone if you get home you would like?

Aloe smiled widely before replying bluntly, 'no there isn't Caesar.'

Caesar looked shocked but carried on none the less, 'why ever not?'

Aloe looked at Azule and she nodded at him, Aloe took a deep breath and said, 'because you just met her, me and Azule have been a couple since the day of the reaping.'

The audience, tributes and Caesar collectively gasped before the buzzer rang and Aloe quickly headed off stage, holding Azules hand, I smiled it was nice. Irma was next, she seemed like your typical career until she was asked why she volunteered.

'So Irma, tell us why you volunteered back on reaping day?' he said kindly,

She smiled surprisingly kindly before reply, 'well Caesar that was my 12 year old sister Pearl, she hasn't been training for long and wouldn't have lasted long enough, I had to make the decision to volunteer for her otherwise she would have died!'

I cannot help but looked shocked at what she said along with everyone else, it seemed she wasn't such a cold hearted career after all, the buzzer rang and she left the stage smiling, 5 and 6 were not particularly amazing just shy, no one caught my eye till Sycamore went on, he was mysterious, there was just something about him that Un nerved me.

Olivia was next, she was calm and kind, talking about how she takes after her mum and how she's a tribute to look out for, she jokes with Caesar who gets along well with Olivia, I think Selicia and Caesar also got along well, she even briefly says about how we have never got along and have been childhood enemies, District 8 were probably so confused right now until finally the buzzer went and she came off and it was me.

I calmly walk onto the stage smiling and waving at the audience, they cheered loudly for me and it made me smile that they liked me so much, I joked with Caesar, telling him about how I liked to help some off the younger tributes and that I had some special skills to look out for in the arena, it was all fine until he spoke about family.

'So,' Caesar said, 'who was the little boy looking confused at the reaping?'

I sigh and being to reply sadly, 'that was my little brother Teddy, he means the world to me and I mean it, I will fight my hardest until I have nothing left in that arena if means I get back to see his smiling face again!' I peek up at the audience, a few were crying and I even notice Caesar wipe a tear away, the buzzer rings and Caesar finally says,

'We will be watching you every step of the way Austin.'

I smile and wave before leaving the stage, little Pandora looks kindly at me on her way on, Pandora was sweet and mysterious, leaving you wondering about her, the other districts were quite boring, nothing special until it was Pippa's turn, she walked on confidently and spoke bravely, she talked about hope and how even when everyone doubted her she refused to give up and how she would fight for her Siblings in the arena, I am so proud of her, she has a come a long way since Training day 1, when her partner finished we all waved before walking off the stage and heading back to our rooms.

As soon as we got into our room Olivia turned and hugged me before saying quickly, 'none of the stuff I said was true!'

I laugh and nod before replying, 'I know, do you want to go on the balcony tonight, after all it could be our last night together forever?'

She smiles sadly and nods, and I continue, 'okay ill meet you in about an hour I have some things to do.' I kiss her and go to my room, I have a quick shower which scrubs off all the powder before dressing in tracksuit bottoms and a baggy sweatshirt, I go over to the bead and open the draws beside inside is a pen, paper and some envelopes I requested.

I grab them and take them over to the armchair, I begin to write letters, one to my mum and dad saying if they got these I was sorry and I tried my hardest and that I loved them. Next was to Kai, saying how even though I may of not acted like it but he meant the world to me and that I hoped I made him proud in there, Teddy's letter was hard to write, I wrote on the envelope it shouldn't be opened till he was at an age he could understand by himself what happened, how when I was alive he meant the world to me and that I was sorry I couldn't be there to grow up with him.

I decided I would write Olivia one, it said how much I loved her and if she was reading this it meant I died in there, how I was proud of her and I forgave her for pretending to be a career and it was for the best, it was hard to write because it was so emotional. I finished Jacobs's letter saying what a good friend he was and that I was sorry and burst into tears. I sealed them all and wrote names on the front for who they were for I wiped my eyes before going to find Selicia.

Going down the hallway I found her room and knocked, she opened the door looking shocked at my appearance and ushered me in.

She poured me a glass of water before coming to sit with me, she spoke calmly, 'Tell me what's wrong?'

I shook my head and said, 'nothing's wrong I promise, I just had a hard time writing these' nodding my head indicating towards the letters I put them on the table and she picks them up, looking at the names addressed she sighed in recognition. I continued speaking, 'I was hoping you could deliver them if I died in there?'

She smiled and nodded before saying, 'it is fine, Olivia has written some as well! I just wanted to let you know how proud of you I am and that no matter what happens in there I will still be proud, now go see Olivia she'll be waiting for you!'

I smile and take my leave, going to the Balcony, Olivia is already there, I go sit next to her on the couch the Capitol is alive tonight everyone is so excited for tomorrow. We wrap our arms around each other and speak of funny and sad memories we have had, some of them bring tears to our eyes.

I sigh and say, 'this could be our last night together forever…'

Her expression turns sad, and she replies, 'I know, but you've made it memorable, thank you for being here with me, I don't think I could do it without you.'

I smile and say, 'it's okay, I couldn't off done it without you either, whatever happens in there, your still my Olivia.'

She smiled and sighed, 'we should get some sleep were going to need it for tomorrow.'

I nod in agreement, I kiss her on the head and she smiles, 'I love you, no matter what.' I say.

She smiles even wider, before replying, 'I love you too, until the very end.'

Our eyes close and we fall asleep, happily spending our last evening of safety. Together.

**Next chapter is before the games/beginning off, I have a great arena planned for you! Review please it onky takes a minute! :)**


	11. The Morning of the Games

The Games:

When I awake the next morning my arms are still around Olivia, I don't want to wake her so I lay there still, watching the sun rise, I feel surprisingly calm considering what today was. Today was the day I enter the games, this could be my last morning with Olivia or even my last morning alive, and it was horrible to think about. The Capitol is eerily quiet, probably because they were so excited for the games they were staying in their houses to watch. Olivia begins to stir in her sleep and her eyes slowly open,

I speak first while she comes to her senses, 'morning, todays they day!' I say with a fake cheer,

She does a croaky laugh before replying, 'this is most likely our last time together…'

I sigh and reply, 'I know, I just wanted you to know that whatever happens in the arena I will still love you! If you have to kill me, then do it please if it means keeping you alive! I need you to promise that you will?' a tear slips down my cheek.

Olivia looks at me, tears streaming down her face she buries her head into my shoulder and cries, I gently whisper, 'do your promise?'

She nods and her crying ceases, she looks at me and says, 'I couldn't off picked a better person to spend my last few days with! Whatever I said or say about you to the careers is never ever going to be true. I don't know if I could have been so calm throughout this whole process without you!'

Bubbles says through the balcony door, I'm sorry you two but it's time to get ready now.'

We look at each other and nod, we would have another chance to say goodbye after we were ready, we head to our rooms, I have a warm relaxing shower, and come out just slipping on some jeans and a t-shirt which I slip a hoody over I take one last look at my room before stepping out and closing the door. I go to the dining room to see Bubbles and Woof looking sad whilst Olivia says her final goodbye to her mum in the corner.

I decide it is time for me to say my goodbyes as well. I go to Bubbles first who looks genuinely said,

I speak up first, 'so this is it, thank you Bubbles you were a great escort! I hope I have done enough to get you some sponsors and make you look like a great escort!'

She smiles, a tear forms in her eyes and she doesn't bother to wipe it, she pulls me into a hug which surprises me and says kindly, 'you have done great!'

I thank her and walk over to Woof, the old man eyes are glistening with pride, and he speaks before I get the chance,

'Austin I am so proud of you, when you were first reaped I didn't expect much from you, but you have completely proved me wrong, you are now as much as a competitor as anyone else is in there, your kindness and loyalty has shone from you and I can only say that I am proud to have been your mentor! Good luck, make me even more proud.' He finishes smiling at me kindly.

I am to shocked to speak and my mouth cannot seem to form any words, all I can do is hug him and smile, Selicia and Olivia have re-joined us now, I head over to Selicia next, she has red puffy eyes from saying goodbye to Olivia and I cannot help but feel sorry for her.

When I reach her she pulls me into a bone crushing hug, tears streaming down her face, she speaks quietly to me,

'your mother would have been so proud if she got to see you, you have grown so much since you set foot on the train and I am so proud, I am devastated that you and Olivia got reaped as its doomed from the start as there can only be one victor, but you have been a pleasure and I cannot think of anyone better for Olivia than you, so thank you and good luck in there!'

I manage to say, 'thank you Selicia!' before turning to Olivia, we run into each other's arms, clinging on to eachother, not wanting to let go, I speak first,

'Remember the promise and I love you no matter what!' the many tears I have managed to hold back begin to slip down my face as she replies,

'I love you too!' tears going down her face as well, we wipe our eyes and say our final goodbyes to Selicia and Woof before Bubbles takes us to the lift, she presses the button 13 and we head off to the top floor, before the doors open I finally let go off Olivia's hand as we walk across the roof to the hovercraft, climbing in I go sit next to Aloe, Azule and Pippa, we all look at each other, none of us dare speak in front of everyone else, I smile at them weakly though but none of them return it.

A minute or so later, a woman comes over to me with a large needle in her hand, I look at it and she explains, 'it's a tracker for when you're in the arena, it doesn't hurt.'

I nod and she injects it, all I feel is a sharp pinch in my arm and I see the tracker there underneath my skin. She walks off to inject the others and once she has finished the hovercraft begins to fly, the ride was just silent everyone sat there eyeing up their competition, nobody not even the careers wanted to speak. We eventually arrive in the unknown location and one by one are escorted to our launch pads by peacekeepers.

Once the peacekeepers come to escort me I look at my allies and mouth 'good luck' and smile at them, they manage to smile back and I am taken off the hovercraft and straight underground to my launch pad which after the games would become a luxury hotel room! On arrival I see Rafella inside, I am surprised but he simply motions for me to come in, I oblige and he begins to speak,

'Hello Austin, help yourself to the food over there before you go in, then I will give you your arena outfit.'

I nod and go grab a pastry off the buffet in the corner and begin to nibble, Rafella simply looks at me with pity and I begin to think about how the blood bath happens in previous games. We all are located in a circle around the cornucopia, how hard could it be? I am pulled out of my quiet thoughts by Rafella calling my name,

'Austin it's time to get ready now.'

I nod and head over to him, he passes me some baggy black tracksuit bottoms that are waterproof, this suggests the arena could be wet, he then hands me a simple black t-shirt and a blue waterproof jacket that zips up, the shoes I wear are walking boots, they don't really give anything away about the terrain, I sigh and slip it on, leaving my comfy outfit behind.

Rafella speaks to me again, 'you have been a pleasure to work with Austin, may the odds be ever in your favour.'

I smile at him and reply, 'thank you, you have been an incredible stylist, I owe you so much, I hope next year your talents are put to even better use!'

He laughs and walks me over to the pod, he shakes my hand one last time before stepping back. I nervously step into the pod as the countdown from 60 begins, gradually on the 30th second the pod begins to rise, I panic hitting the sides, when the pod hits the surface I expect to see the golden horn in front of me, with tributes either side, but instead all I can see the tip off the horn in the distance.

I was confused for a second and then realised it was a maze. The gong sounds to indicate the games have begun and I step off my plate running. This was it!


	12. The Bloodbath

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, review if you can! this is my first ever action scene so opinions if you can! :)**

**The Games Begin:**

I panic usually getting to the cornucopia was easy, but this year wasn't, I guess that I will just have to follow the maze and hope for the best, I quickly take off, taking a few twists and turns running into dead ends, 'great!' I say to myself after going into the 3rd dead end. I decided to think quickly, I should be heading in the direction of the tip of the horn, this seems to work much better as somehow I stagger out into the clearing the giant horn in front of me!

I sigh with relief and sprint across the clearing only a few of us are there at the moment so now was my chance, grab as much as possible in case the others take longer! The careers have formed even though not all of them are present. I grab two packs and stuff some food, knifes and a first aid kit inside both of them, I then look around seeing an axe I run for it, that was my axe, I needed it! I am not the only one going for it though.

Sycamore is also running towards the axe, I get to it a second or so before him, picking it up but he slams a fist into my face, I stagger backwards but manage to block his oncoming blow with my free hand, I then head butt him, his grip releases and I push him over, to my relief I see Azule, she also has grabbed some items and I sprint over to her.

'Hey, we need to get out of here! Where are the others?' I say breathlessly, scanning the clearing, 3 corpse's litter the ground and I see Olivia with Hydra, she catches my eye and I nod at her.

Azule replies quickly, 'Pippa is over there,' pointing to Pippa on the other side, she hasn't noticed the girl from District 5 sneaking up on her, I gasp and cannot seem to stop myself from shouting out, 'Behind you Pippa!'

She quickly turns on the spot, knife in her hand and blocks the surprised girls slash, Pippa then returns her slash with her own stab, the girl manages to dodge it but not completely, leaving her with a light wound, The girl kicks Pippa in the shins and Pippa buckled, I gasp, I only then notice Azule's absence and see her behind the District 5 girl, she distracts her for long enough that Pippa gets up and slits her throat from behind, her body drops to the floor with a thud and red begins to stain the grass.

I sigh with relief, 'are you two okay?' they both nod in reply and I smile, I look around, a few more bodies now litter the ground than before and I see Sycamore leave the clearing and Pandora with lots of supplies not far behind, I then locate Aloe. To my surprise he managed to get a spear which was great for him but had run into Irma from District 4.

They were having an intense fight in the middle of the clearing, fighting till one of them died. They never seemed to be able to land any hits on each other so none of them took the upper hand, the careers watched and tried to pick off other tributes or find even better weapons. Nothing exciting happened until a small misplace of Irma's footing meant she wasn't stable enough for Aloe's next oncoming blow, she fell back but managed to block more of his blows and wobbled off balance and hit the ground. Aloe was just about to deliver a killer blow to Irma's heart when Olivia threw a knife.

Pippa and Azule gasped beside me but I figured out Olivia's plan, to make Aloe move giving Irma a chance to escape, Aloe quickly dodged the knife and Irma crawled away from him. Azule quickly shouted, 'Aloe come here quickly! We have to go!'

Aloe sprinted over to us and we ran into one of the many exits from the cornucopia, the adrenaline begins to wear out and I feel tired but we trek on. None of us speak a word, all too tired and keeping our thoughts to ourselves until we found a suitable place for a camp. Night was falling and there was no signs of any suitable terrain yet until Pippa spoke.

'There must be somewhere it isn't just going to be a maze!'

We all nod in agreement and I notice in the far distance some mountains, my eyebrows crease and I look ahead, just above the high hedges a small bit of different tree foliage is noticeable. I smile and say to the others, 'the maze leads you to different terrains, Look Mountains over that way and up ahead is a forest off some sort!'

All smiling with new found energy we trek quicker and find the exit from the maze and step into a jungle, we all gasp, the thick foliage was great for camouflage but not so good as there could be many poisonous plants and animals. We all collapse a bit further in around a large tree and rest from our long walk.

'So guys,' Aloe says, 'what did you guys get as I didn't get a chance to grab anything before that girl attacked me!'

Aloe hands me my spare pack he had been carrying and I tip out the contents, three empty eater bottles, two small bottles of iodine as well as some purifying tablets, some dried food and two knifes as well as a first aid kit and rope. A small sleeping back is attached to the bottom!

I smile widely before saying, 'this is great!' everyone nods and Pippa pours out her small pack, inside hers is mostly food and another water bottle, a torch and some matches which is more practical for us, Azule only managed to grab one pack but managed to fill it with lots of food and some spare knifes!

'Well done guys that is great for all of us!' says Aloe.

'Guys shouldn't we make some shelter of some sort, we all nod and begin to use the sticks around us and big leaves to make a small tent like structure it could fit two of us at a time so two of us could go on watch, I am next to speak up remembering something important,

'Guys we need water!' they all nod and I grab the pack with the bottles in and my axe, 'I'll go see if I can find some.'

Pippa smiles and says, 'I'll come with you!' I nod and she grabs her knife and comes and joins me.

Azule nods her head in agreement, 'good idea you two, me and Aloe will camouflage the tent some more!'

Pippa and I say a quick goodbye and head off, every so often crossing a small X into trees so we could find our way back later on, we see a few small animals every so often but I know not to doubt them, after small fluffy pink squirrels in the 2nd quarter quell ripped people to shreds in seconds. The light was almost completely gone just as we come across a small pond of water.

'Yes!' Pippa and I both cheer in unison, we fill up the four bottles and pour the correct amount of iodine inside, following the instructions and then making our walk back to camp, the water would be ready by time we returned to camp.

On arrival we threw Azule and Aloe their water bottles and we all sip quietly, I decide to speak up, motivation was a key to success and we didn't want any problems this early on in the games between us.

I say kindly to them all, 'you all did amazing today; I bet the careers don't know what has hit them!'

They all laugh and we eat some dried beef and some small berries I found on the way back I recognised to be edible, rationing the beef we ate mostly berries but found them quite filling. Then the cannons begun, 9 cannons shot in total and the Capitol anthem began to play. We all looked up at the sky in expectation.

The first picture to pop up in the sky was the District 4 boy, probably killed by the careers for not joining them, then both of District 5, District six was fine and District 7 only lost its girl after all sycamore survived. It then skipped to District 9 Pandora's partner had died but not her, I sigh I liked Pandora she would do well. District ten also lost its girl but District 11 lost both of its tributes, finally to pop up was Pippa's partner, the Capitol symbol then popped up and the music stopped.

We all look at each other quietly until Aloe and Azule volunteer to take first watch. I climb into the smallish tent, I decide to give Pippa the sleeping bag and I tuck up into a ball trying to get as much sleep as possible.

**Hope you enjoyed this, opinions please! follow if you can thanks guys :)**


	13. the games day two

**Thanks for reading so far guys, what do you think of the arena so far? I would like to give a shout out to Alice Hartney; she is writing a great story so go check it out: The girl with the mocking jay tattoo. and to Kayla WaterShard who is also writing a great hunger games story! Thanks again!**

The Games:

I am shaken awake I don't know who by but I groan and roll over see Azule knelt next to me, I whisper angrily, 'What!'

She looks taken aback but nonetheless continues anyway, 'sorry but it is your turn to watch with Pippa.'

I nod and reply, 'sorry I snapped at you.' Azule just smiles and begins to get comfy in the sleeping bag, Aloe Is already asleep next to her; I go outside the tent to find Pippa sat there already.

I sit next to her wrapping my arms around my knees, it isn't cold but it is still fresh, we both sit there silently for a while, too tired from all the adrenaline and lack of sleep we had yesterday. After a while I decide to speak, I whisper quietly, 'hi Pip.'

She looks confused by the nickname but replies still, 'hey Austin, I was thinking what are we going to have for breakfast?'

I think for a minute and reply, 'we still have some berries left over from yesterday and some of that dried meat as well?'

She nods and we continue to watch out for trouble, nothing happens, just a small animal walking past every so often or a rustle of branches because of a bird moving. Just before the arena began to become light in the distance I spotted something glowing bright blue.

I shake Pippa quickly, 'Pip, can you see that over there!' I point to it and she looks in the direction off my finger, she gasps,

'What is that?' she asks, I shrug and we decide to retreat inside the tent, I peek through the leaves every so often to notice it is still glowing but it is getting closer, it looks like an animal and I can clearly make out four legs, I point to Pippa and put a finger to my lips, she nods knowingly and wakes Aloe and Azule, we both put our fingers to our lips and they also nod, I wave them over and point outside, they peek through the leaves and turn round, shock etched on their faces.

Azule speaks in a low whisper that is so quiet we have to lean into hear, 'its electricity that's glowing, that thing is electric.'

We all gasp, and Aloe is next to whisper, 'we need to get out of here!'

All of us nod in agreement and quietly pack up, Pippa keeping watch through the leaves, she tells us that it has moved away slightly I think to myself before making a decision I whisper quickly to the group, 'we eat breakfast then we have to enter the maze again before that thing finds us!'

We all nod and I pass out the rations equally, we have enough water between the four of us to last a day or two. We eat silently and once we have finished decide it is time to go, we double check that we haven't forgot anything and I check to see where the animal is, to my relief its moved away I signal they follow and we climb out of the tent and begin to run quietly.

We think were in the clear when a roar echoes from behind us, we all spin around to see the animal a few metres away, it's body is electric blue with white stripes going down it, it has a long tail and very sharp large claws and teeth, its eyes are a shockingly bright shade of blue and they are narrowed on us teeth bared, it looks like something I have read about in books, they can be found in the jungles located around District 4 but they are orange and black, it was called a tiger, I gasp and say to the others urgently, 'it's a tiger. Pippa when it charges throw a knife at it, Azule, Aloe once Pip's thrown the knife we need to attack head on!'

They all nod and I brace myself, the tiger then begins to run straight at me but Pippa throws a knife, it imbeds itself in the tiger's leg dramatically slowing it down but it was still charging head on at me at a ridiculous speed, I sidestep out of its way and it skids to a halt, Aloe tries to spear it but it dodges it and heads straight towards Azule she panics and begins to run but the tiger manages to get to her knocking her over she screams loudly and slashes its face with her knife but it makes it angrier.

I sprint over to help along with Aloe and Pippa, the tiger sinks its canines into Azule's leg and she screams her body convulsing I bring my axe down into its back the tiger pulls away from Azule and turns at me opening its large mouth in anger all of a sudden Aloe speared the tiger through its mouth, it fell on its side and that was it, the tiger was dead.

Running over to Azule I check her pulse, it is still there but it was faint, panicking I shout to Pippa,

'Get me the first aid kit now!' she quickly obeys bringing it over to me, she holds up Azule's trouser leg for me. I spray some disinfectant on the four large wounds and begin to bandage them, it would slow her down badly but for now she would survive, I sigh in relief and roll over onto my back, taking a sip of water.

Aloe then decides to speak, he's angry you can tell, 'is she okay?'

I nod and reply, 'yes but the cuts will slow her down, and they may hurt, also she got electrocuted by its teeth at the same time.'

He looks shocked but goes and sits by her unconscious body; he wraps his arms around her and sits there. After a while I decide we have to carry on in case another one of those tigers come.

I speak bravely hoping it would rub off on the others, 'we cannot stay here anymore we have to go.'

We all nod and I go help Aloe with Azule we put one off her arms around each off our shoulders and support her limp body, checking her pulse I see its stronger than it was before and we head off into the maze, it isn't as intimidating as it was before but the hedge walls and lack of freedom still unnerved me. The only place we could knowingly head for were the mountains, but they were too far way, we needed somewhere for Azule now.

I decide to take a gamble and head in a random direction which seemingly pays off when we across a frozen wasteland, dead trees litter the fields and an occasional snow covered hut can be seen. We decide that camping in the hut would be too obvious if the careers came. As we walked I heard Pippa scream, turning round I see Pippa dangling down a hole, I quickly pass Azule to Aloe and go help her up.

She sighs and says, 'thanks!'

I smile and pull out the torch from my pack, pointing it down the hole, I see it's a large ditch; it would be easy to get in and out off and is well hidden from the surface and weather.

'We could camp here?' I suggest, Aloe and Pippa take a look down and we all agree, we help Aloe in and pass Azule down to him, Pippa hops in and just as I am about to climb down I hear a beeping noise, I turn round and see I silver parachute floating down towards us!

I cheer and shout happily, 'You two!'

Both of their heads popping up, 'we have a sponsor gift!' their smiles widen and I grab the parachute and hop into the ditch, they crowd around me and I open it hopefully but I am disheartened when I see a needle with some skin coloured string.

'Oh…' we say together, and then something clicks.

I smile and say quickly, 'I know what these are!'

They both turn to look at me. I continue, 'there stiches, you use it to sow cuts in the skin!'

Aloe smiles widely and says happily, 'for Azule?' I nod and I hear a groaning noise, we all look over to see Azule stirring, Aloe runs over and hugs her.

He speaks happily, 'thank goodness, I thought you were a goner!'

She laughs, 'don't count me out that easily!'

I smile at the scene but go over to them and say, 'we got sent some stiches from your mentor; I'm going to have to do it now whilst your leg is still slightly numb?'

She nods and grips Aloe's hand, I pull her trouser up and begin to stitch, she winces but we have all survived another day!

**I hope you guys like this chapter, there is a poll up so you can vote for your favourite two characters, check it out :)**


	14. The Games, Day 3

**Hey there, sorry for the slow update, you guys are amazing and have got me to over 250 views so thank you so much, this chapter isnt very long and i didnt like writing it but maybe you guys will like it, well enjoy!**

The Games Day 3

Stitching Azule's leg took longer than I had expected, every time I pierced the skin she winced and her grip on Aloe's hand tightened even more, it pained me to have to do this for my friend but if it saved her it would be worth, gradually Azule fell asleep; the pain had clearly knocked her out . I rationed out the final scraps of food we had but kept just enough for Azule when she woke up. I scraped some snow into our water bottles and gave one to Aloe and Pippa, they both looked at me questioningly and I said,

'Hug it, when it melts it will be water for us!' They both nod and hug their bottles and tuck up to try and get some sleep, I decide to stay up for a little while longer and stare up at the sky. I slowly drift off to sleep thinking about what Olivia was doing and home.

I wake up the next morning to find Aloe feeding Azule the leftovers from yesterday; I notice all the bottles filled with clean water clearly one of them purified it. I sit there for a minute before Pippa speaks, 'what are we going to do about food? We haven't got any left.'

We all sit quietly for a minute thinking, when I speak up, 'Pippa, you and I we could go hunting there might be something we could eat?' she nods and grabs her knife, I grab my axe and we climb out, as were walking away we hear Azule and Aloe shout to us, 'be careful you two!'

We walk for a while with no signs off any life, Pippa suggest searching the huts but we quickly forget the idea due to the fact off game maker traps, we find a large dead tree and decide to sit in its branches, we aren't very concealed to other tributes but our height gives us the advantage at seeing them from afar, I take a small nap as I feel exhausted from the night before and Pippa wakes me a small while later.

I groggily sit up and Pippa whispers 'look over there!' I look to where she is pointing to see a large white fox which the snow conceals well it is approaching us so I quieten down, I nod to Pippa and she understands what I mean, the fox comes to a stop under the tree and begins to lick its paws, Pippa shuffles along her branch until she is above it, she launches her knife and it stabs into the foxes side, it makes a cry of defeat and slumps.

We hop out of the tree and go collect our kill; I say happily, 'well done Pippa!'

She smiles and replies, 'thank you,' she is silenced by the noise of footprints in the snow. We quickly stop speaking and look at each other mortified. On the other side off the large tree is an unknown number of tributes. When one of them begins to speak,

'Don't worry Lotus, I'll protect you.' A male says alluringly, his voice un nerves me but I don't know why, 'Lotus' replies, 'thank you Sycamore, your incredible.'

Pippa looks at me and we both gasp, Sycamore my enemy was on the other side of that tree, when the sound of footsteps happens again, we quickly try and sneak round the tree but run straight into Sycamore and his sidekick Lotus. They gasp and I jump back pulling Pippa with me.

Sycamore smiles menacingly and says, 'hello Austin we meet again. I think I owe you a little pain after what happened in the cornucopia don't I?'

Lotus begins to giggle, she sound sickly sweet and I sense Pippa tensing up beside me, I decide that I'm not just going to take his threats and speak up bravely,

'ha, I think you're lucky I let you live,' Lotus looks at him confused, 'so you didn't tell your little sidekick about our run in at the bloodbath?'

Pippa laughs beside me and Sycamore tenses up angrily, before replying, 'I'll explain to Lotus what happened after your dead!' he quickly draws a large sword and swings it down at me I quickly block it with my axe before stepping back, I see Pippa has drawn two knives and is blocking lotus's oncoming small sword, I then quickly swing my axe towards Sycamores side, with barely anytime to react he manages to block it, but leaves his left side uncovered, I swing again and manage to make a small gash in his skin, he groans in pain and quickly backs away, red drops staining the white snow, I look over to Pippa just as she imbeds her knife in Lotus's stomach and yanks it out.

Lotus falls to the floor crying, she screeches, 'SYCAMORE HELP ME!' Sycamore looks at her turns on his heel and runs, leaving Lotus behind, she screams and cries, 'I thought you loved me Sycamore! You tricked me, why did you do this to me!'

I look at her with pity while she screeches in her final few moments, her tears cease and her had slumps into the snow, the cannon booms and that ends Lotus's life in the arena, I search her pockets and find some a pack of nuts and I take her sword for Azule. Picking up our fox I make our way back to the ditch, on arrival Aloe rushes out with Azule and she hugs the both of us sighing in relief she says, 'thank goodness! We fought the cannon was for you!'

Pippa replies first, 'it was near us, we ran into Sycamore and his sidekick Lotus, the district six girl. They attacked us, Austin fended off Sycamore but I killed Lotus.'

Aloe and Azule both nod in shock, I hand Azule Lotus's sword and she smiles happily, and I say, 'now let's skin this fox and make a meal!' we all laugh and climb in the ditch, Aloe and Azule begin to skin the fox and I go to a nearby tree and collect some wood, I make a small pile off wood just above the ditch and wait for night fall, I use the matches from the pack to light the pile and we cook the fox.

We all get a decent sized meal from the fox and still have enough left over to last a day or so, I quickly conceal the remains off the fire so not to attract unwanted attention and hop back into the ditch to see the others, Pippa was napping against one side and Aloe and Azule were talking quietly, I smiled at the scene, happy all my friends were safe, the anthem plays and we all crawl to the opening, Lotus's photo is the only one in the sky tonight and we all sit quietly lost in our thoughts.

I speak, 'you guys,' they all look at me, 'thank you for everything you've all been great friends to me and I cannot thank you enough for what you have done!'

They all smile widely at me, and Pippa just dozes off again, I sigh and think off Olivia with the careers and wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her. I look back at my friends I see they have all fallen asleep, I sigh happily before whispering, 'goodnight you guys.' Before I fall asleep myself.

**Well hope you liked that as i sure didnt, let me know in a quick review thanks :)**


	15. The Games Day 4

**Hey guys, wow i reached over 300 views, so thanks a lot! check out the poll i made for this story, enjoy this chapter is quite emotional, review if you can!**

**The Games Day 4: **

I awake to the freezing cold weather of the arena, this was our 4th day in here and so far we had been relatively lucky, there were still 14 other tributes left but our little group so far hadn't suffered much compared to how some of the others might have been doing. We had been staying in the frozen wasteland for 2 days so far.

Sitting up I see Azule snuggled with Aloe for warmth and Pippa wrapped in her sleeping bag when I make an important decision and say, 'I think we should move,' they all look shocked but I carry on, ' we have been here for 2 days and the gamemakers will get bored if we continue to stay.'

They all nod and Aloe speaks next, 'I agree Austin, if we set off early we should be able to find another camp before nightfall!'

Pippa and Azule nod, we begin to pack up our supplies to leave, it is a quiet affair none of us wanting to talk much and everyone is a bit down noticing how our supplies have depleted majorly since the Bloodbath, it doesn't take long for us to finish packing up and we eat the leftovers from the fox yesterday for breakfast.

Climbing out of the hole we head back to the maze, when Azule starts to talk, 'we were lucky to find that ditch, it has given us shelter and water and helped get us food.' We all stare at her and shrug but continue to walk before long we are back in the maze, the huge green hedges on either side of us, we decide to walk and see if we came across anything by chance, every so often there are some dried tracks or bits of evidence that a tribute has been there but nothing solid and a few hours later we decide to have a break sitting down in the maze and eating some berries we came across that I knew were edible.

Nothing was wrong and we were all quite content with the quick rest stop until I felt a tickling sensation around my ankle, looking down I noticed it was a vine and had come from the hedge, I quickly use my axe and chop it off and the vine retreats back into the tree, I look up to see Pippa cutting one too.

I urgently speak, 'guys quick we have to get out of here! The hedges are attacking us.'

After that It was a mad scramble more vines were appearing and wrapping themselves around us, I was the first free from the vines and went to help the others cutting Pippa free we worked and Aloe and Azule.

Pippa shouted desperately now, 'come on! Before they come back!'

We begin to run, slowly though to allow Azule to keep up, vines were coming from everywhere I was madly slashing in front of me to keep them back, one of them wrapped itself around my foot and I stumbled to the ground landing with an, 'umph.'

The wind from lungs had been knocked out but Aloe helped me up and I carried on running, my legs were burning and my vision was blurry, I was madly stumbling through the maze until I heard a scream.

Turning round I saw the source of the scream it was Azule, vines had wrapped themselves around her legs rendering her helpless, Aloe and Pippa had their own problems so I rushed to help her, the vines were slowly pulling her backwards towards the hedge but I grabbed her hand pulling her back.

She was desperate now crying, I try to comfort her by saying, 'sh we won't let them get you Azule calm down.'

She didn't and she wriggled trying to get free, Pippa had helped Aloe get free and they both came over to help me, Azule decided herself she was a goner, tears streaming down her face she spoke bravely to us,

'thank you guys for everything, Pippa you have been an amazing friend and I am so glad I met you, don't let anyone tell you differently but you are not just another District 12 girl, you are completely different!'

Pippa nodded but her own tears made her speechless, Azule looked at me and continued, 'Austin I hope you and Olivia are reunited, your act may of fooled some people but it didn't fool me, you deserve her, if it wasn't for your quick thinking I may not off been here today!'

I smile at Azule and say, 'thank you Azule you are a great friend!' one single tear dripped down my cheek but I tried to act brave for the group anyway,

Finally Azule looked at Aloe she let go of mine and Pippa's hand and held his, 'Aloe I love you, you were everything I ever wished for and I am glad I got to spend my last few days with you. You made everything better even in this hell hole, don't be sad when I'm gone I will still be with you in your heart.'

Aloe broke down in tears and Azule finally looked up to the sky, 'goodbye Mum and Dad, I love you and I'm sorry!' a vine whacked Aloe away from Azule and we all could only look on in horror as Azule was dragged into the hedges, her final words muffled by the vines around her mouth, a few seconds later we hear the cannon go.

I slump to the floor, noticing all the cuts I had from the vines, I notice Azule's knife on the floor and pick it up, heading over to Aloe I give it to him and say kindly, 'come on she wouldn't want you to be like this, let's get going?'

He nods emotionlessly and gets up and walks ahead, Pippa stands beside me and says, 'we need to keep an eye on him, I'm worried about how he's going to cope!' I nod in agreement and we all head off.

A few hours later we reach a swamp, the waters scare me as I don't know what could be lurking in them but we manage to find a large tree we could spend the night in before heading out again.

Later that evening a beeping noise I heard 2 days before sounded again, looking up I saw a parachute land in between the 3 of us.

I smile widely and so does Pippa I even notice Aloe perk up, the box has a 3 on top and I pass it to Aloe and say, 'here it is for you.'

He manages a nod and a small smile and opens up the box to our delight it is a bowl of hot soup, with 3 spoons, we all tuck in happily and begin to eat, Pippa is first to speak, 'this soup is delicious!'

I laugh and so does Aloe to my surprise but halfway through the meal a cannon sounds, we all jump and look at each other and I say sadly, '12 to go.'

The cannon had put a dampener on the whole meal and afterwards everyone just wanted to go to bed, I volunteer to take first watch and the Capitol anthem plays, we all look up at the sky and first to come up is Azule's picture we all shed silent tears for her, but to my surprise the next picture to appear was Irma from District 4.

We all gasp and look at each other Aloe growls and says darkly, 'she deserved it. Not like Azule.'

He then rolled over and fell asleep, I shoot Pippa a knowing look and she shrugs and goes to sleep herself, I wrap my arms around my knees and get lost in my thoughts, if Irma has died already then that must mean either the careers have turned on each other or got attacked by a mutt or something else, hours seem to pass quickly when I wake Aloe so he can take over the watch.

He grunts and sits up, his eyes are rimmed red and I cannot help but pity him, I settle down and begin to get myself comfy, eventually settling into a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter, what do you think will happen next, review or pm letting me know and check out my new poll! thanks again guys :D**


	16. The Games Day 5

**Hey guys, heres another chapter for you, got some action and surprises is in, enjoy, dont forget to check out my poll i made for this story :)**

The Games Day 5:

When I awake the next day I feel a pain in my back, clearly sleeping on a branch wasn't a wise decision, the sun filters down through the canopy of trees above me giving everything an eerie green look, I take a sip of water I had left to purify overnight, I slowly sit up and look over to Pippa, Being small she manages to sleep in the branches more comfortably than I did. But then I notice Aloe isn't here. Panic seeps through my veins and I feel sick, where is he, I notice one of our packs is missing.

I decide to wake Pippa, saying urgently, 'wake up Pip, Aloe isn't here!'

She groans and wakes up and I repeat what I said about Aloe her eyes widen and we climb down the tree and spread out to look for him, after a while we find no trace of him and head back to the tree and share out some nuts I had found, it was a sad day. Our group of four had dwindled to two overnight and being a pair wasn't as safe as it was being in a group.

We eat silently until Pippa says,

'What do we do now? Do we split up for good or are we staying together, I don't mind if-'

I cut her off by saying kindly, 'no Pippa were not splitting up yet, it is too risky with most of the careers still alive!'

She nods a sigh of relief and smiles before continuing, 'well now that's sorted what do we do now?'

I think for a minute before replying confidently, 'I think we should move out again, now there is only two of us you can never be to safe!'

She nods and we pack up our small amount of supplies, and we head off back in the direction of the maze, stopping along the way to collect some edible nuts and berries I recognised. When we entered the maze today we weren't as calm as we were yesterday, we were hasty and made quick work through the maze in case they decided to come alive again.

We found our way to a large forest, and decided to see if we could find some sort of shelter within so we wouldn't have to sleep in the trees again. When we finally found a large looking tree we decided it was our safest bet and climbed it finding a suitable layer of branches which were surprisingly comfy for a tree and sat down, it was late afternoon now and the sky was beginning to get dark, we shared the nuts and berries and where there were less of us we had a bigger meal.

We were interrupted in the midst of our meal by a cannon sounding we both look up with worry me hoping it wasn't Olivia and Pippa hoping it wasn't Aloe, I begin to drift off and Pippa lets me have a nap as I had the least sleep the night before.

In my dreams I was attacked by a zombie looking Azule, she screamed at me, 'it's your fault I am dead, now it's your turn!' she bent down and began to strangle me, Aloe and Pippa watched from the side with evil smirks plastered on the face when I awoke with a start.

I breathed heavily but I realised it was Pippa who had woke me up, she had a finger to her lips and I noticed why, looking down to my horror I saw the careers walking through the forest. Pippa looked at me in panic and I just shrugged in fear.

There loud arrogant voices drifted up to us in the tree, a particularly annoying voice was Sapphire from District One, '-just got to find Olivia and slit her throat for betraying us!'

Maximus growled next to her and said, 'I bet she is with that Austin boy, if we find him we find her and his pathetic group of allies!'

Hydra spoke up next, 'they aren't that pathetic they all got decent scores! But one of them died yesterday anyway so it's even easier!'

My fists balled up in anger, even Pippa was annoyed. We thought they hadn't spotted us when Pippa shifted her body weight slightly and a branch snapped and fell out of the tree. We both looked at each other with looks of fear on our faces, I then used my hand to signal we needed to move around the tree slightly.

As we began to make our move we thought that the careers hadn't noticed our slight sound but when a large torch shined into our location we panicked.

Falcon laughed darkly and said, 'two ickle tributes, where are the rest of your allies?'

I was scared but managed to talk confidently nonetheless, 'don't act like you don't know, well it was nice seeing you but the arena is calling, JUMP'

Grabbing Pippa we jumped out of the tree on the opposite side to them and took off, we clearly had surprised the careers and by the time they had realised we already had a slight lead, we ran through the trees dodging branches and trees, the careers shouts not far behind us.

I was out of breath but the adrenaline that pumped through my blood kept me going, if I stopped we were dead! Somehow we managed to almost lose them, their voices drifted away but they were close by, we ran fast still until Pippa ran into a branch that hung from the tree.

She let out'OOF' before hitting the ground, a cut on her forehead she was out cold. I dropped to my knees and lifted her up, luckily she wasn't heavy but she slowed me down anyway, the careers voices got closer again and I caught one last glimpse of Maximus with his teeth bared at me, he launched his spear at me but I dodged it and ran into the maze losing them for good.

A few hours later I found myself stumbling into the jungle where we had started off, I was tired from all the adrenaline and carrying Pippa but managed to find the shelter we had constructed, I collapsed into the tent like structure and laid Pippa down, I gave her some water and some berries and sprayed some disinfectant on her cut.

The Capitol anthem played and I peeked out of the tent, one person had died today and it flashed up the picture of the District Ten boy, this meant there was only ten tributes left, Olivia wasn't with the careers now either maybe she was looking for me, I sighed, I was dead on my feet but couldn't go to sleep until Pippa had recovered, I nibbled on a berry every so often and pinched myself to stay awake, the moonlight shined down on the arena.

In the distance I could see the small pond where I used to get water from, the moonlight reflecting from its surface, a person appeared filling there bottle, there were only ten of us left now I couldn't just let this person live, I grabbed my axe and slipped out of the shelter, quietly I snuck up on them they had no idea I was here until suddenly there head snapped round, I gasped and rose my axe, the mysterious stranger launched a knife in my direction which I managed to dodge, throwing my own axe at them when they gasped, they whispered quietly, 'Austin?'

The voice struck me like an axe, everything that happened, all the deaths and pain I had felt in he arena gone, I picked up the strangers knife and walked over handing it to them, in return they gave me my axe, the moonlight shone down on us and the pond and illuminated the persons face,

I whispered in reply, 'Olivia?' I spent the rest of the night with my arms around Olivia, somehow we had conquered the arena and found each other, I finally had hope again.

**Bit of a fluffy ending for you! reviews are the best present you can give :D**


	17. The Games Day 6

**Sorry guys for the really long wait if any of you still want to read this, I was on a two week holiday to Ibiza and didnt get a chance to update before so I thought I would reward you with a nice long action packed chapter, Review please :)**

**The Games, Day 6:**

I awake the next day, my eyes are groggy and I feel tired, everything rushes back to me, the chase, Pippa getting hurt, running into the maze finding the jungle. But there was one thing I couldn't quite put my finger on, I pull my arms from underneath something warm and wipe my eyes. My vision instantly clears.

I realise the warmth was Olivia, and I smile widely, through everything that had happened all the loss that happened we had found each other, her brown hair was spread out around her and she slept peacefully, she had dark rings under her eyes but still looked beautiful. I needed to speak to her about what had happened to her but for now didn't want to disturb her.

I gently pick her up and carry her back to our makeshift tent to find Pippa still sleeping as well, placing Olivia down gently I head over to Pippa and check her injuries from yesterday. They weren't bad and the worst is that she could feel a bit sore. I sat down myself although still feeling a bit exhausted and remembered we would need something to eat as my stomach growled.

I didn't want to search through Olivia's supplies as they were hers so I went to go forage, I found a few edible berries when a beeping sound made me jump and drop them all,

'Eurgh!' I mutter angrily, I turn round to see a parachute float down in front of me with an 8 on it!

I look up into the sky and say happily, 'thank you Woof and Selicia!' before heading back to the tent to see what we had been sent, on arrival Olivia woke up and said groggily,

'I knew I could find you, I just knew it!' she then noticed the parachute in my hand and said curiously, 'what is it?'

I smile and shrug saying, 'I don't know, I only just got it! And I knew you would too, we need to talk about what happened to you.'

She smiled sadly and said, 'I knew we eventually would have to anyway, but now isn't the time, open the chute!'

Laughing I did and gasped inside was a selection of food, cheese, bits of meat berries, warm bread from district 8 which smelt delicious and a flask filled with something hot, smelling it I think it was some sort of soup we had one night in the Capitol!

I laugh happily and say, 'a feast for us!'

Olivia just laughs along with me and we wake Pippa, she doesn't seem to fussed about what happened to her yesterday, but awkwardly says, 'It's your food not mine.'

To my surprise Olivia speaks next, 'Don't be silly Pip were allies, we share what we get!' smiling warmly at Pippa. I look at Olivia and send her a look as if to say thank you and Pippa eats with us, we ration it carefully leaving enough to last us a few days as that feast itself must of cost a fortune this far into the games.

Pippa volunteers to go get water leaving me and Olivia alone again, I shuffle over to her wrapping an arm around her, she leans her head into my neck and says quietly, 'you wanted to know what happened so here is my story.' I nod and she continues,

'After Aloe tried to kill Irma in the cornucopia and I saved her, we sort of become friends, we were both different from the others. Not as thirsty for blood or crazy, Irma said that District 4 is taught how to defend themselves which I thought makes sense. The Careers killed a few tributes, but I never really joined in, Irma did just to fit in and eventually they noticed my lack of enthusiasm for killing.'

Tears filled her eyes at this point and I say kindly, 'you don't have to carry on if you don't want to!'

She sighs and says, 'no you have the right to know, anyway once they noticed they became a bit off with me, making me watch for longer, giving me the least food and eventually one night when I was watching the camp, Irma snuck over to me and told me the careers were planning to kill me, I saved her life so she was trying to save mine, I got some supplies and was saying goodbye to Irma, when Hydra appeared with her bow.'

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now and all I could do was hold her, she needed to tell someone about it, she carried on with her story, hiccupping now and again, 'Hydra tried to shoot me but missed, me and Irma we tried to run, the others followed eventually Maximus managed to get Irma, he stabbed her through the chest and flung her aside, they laughed and I ran as fast I could, somehow I escaped them, I have been wandering ever since.'

I kiss her and pull her close and just her cry, she need to tell someone and finally she had. Eventually she stopped and I told her my story, we both just sit there quietly when Pippa returns and she can sense the awkwardness of the situation, we drank some water in silence and decided we would spend another night here.

I volunteered for first watch that night, sitting at the edge of the tent it was raining heavily with Thunder and Lightning ripping through the sky, it was scary, there were only 11 tributes left now so the Gamemakers would want to spice things up a little bit sooner or later. The storm carried on and I didn't think anything of it until a fork of lightning struck a tree nearby it set alight instantly, its large foliage of leaves burning and causing other trees around to burn to!

I panic and go wake the others shouting, 'we have to go theirs a storm and a fire and just come on!'

After looking at me strangely for a second something sunk in and they both scrambled up, we grabbed our stuff and ran out into the jungle, it was burning a lot but the fire illuminated the darkness making it easier to see. I panicked as everything looked the same and I didn't know the way out, Olivia finally shouted, 'This way!' and we quickly ran from the tent a tree next to it fell on top of the tent crushing it and I felt a pang of sadness that had supplied us safety.

The trees were quickly spreading the flames and I knew we had to get into the maze soon, once I saw the entrance to the maze again I smiled and said, 'nearly there guys!'

When a figure appeared from a path left of the maze, the figure sprinted into the maze and took the left path, Pippa led us down the right until a tree from the jungle ripped through the hedge and blocked my way!

I gasped and so did Pippa and Olivia on the other side, I quickly shouted, 'you two go on ill find you again don't worry, stick together no matter what!' they both nodded and ran and I took the left path. I had been running for a while when I came across a small clearing, I cautiously approached it not wanting to fall into another trap but instead heard heavy breathing, peeking round the corner I saw it was Sycamore who had beat us to the maze!

I drew my axe and stepped into the clearing, 'Hello Sycamore, third time lucky it seems!' I say confidently, he looks up and his face is distorted with anger,

He growls under his breath, 'I'm going to enjoy killing you then ill track down your pathetic girlfriend and your pathetic friend.'

I laugh and reply, 'you may be able to kill me but I will not let you touch Olivia.'

He makes the first move he draws his sword and charges at me lifting the sword above his head, it's a bad choice for him to make as it leaves his whole body except for his head open to my attack, I kick him in the stomach and he lowers his sword and I smack round the head with the handle of my axe.

He staggers backwards clearly in pain but quickly regains his fighting posture, he takes a few swings but I generally have no trouble blocking them until I trip over something and stumble.

'I've got you now!' he growls triumphantly, stabbing his sword down. I quickly roll and avoid it and jump back up, I angrily slash my axe down and it connects with his arm, I have never been a fan of major gore, I can take cuts and deep wounds after all in the arena I have seen my fair share but when his arm falls to the ground, I feel nauseous, my vision swirls and I almost fall down, I stumble across the clearing hearing Sycamores screams of pain but I cannot bare to look at him.

A few minutes later his screams stop and the cannon fires, the hovercraft comes to collect his body and I walk into the clearing and collapse, after all the adrenaline I am dead on my feet, I climb a tree and lay there looking around when a loud crashing noise scares me, I look around for the source but in the distance see large rocks falling down the mountain, a rock slide.

Another cannon fires and I fall asleep, only waking to see Sycamore and the District six boys face in the sky before going into a dreamless sleep again.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, only a few chapters left, but dont worry I will be revealing a new story I have planned with my friends at the end of it all so review you amazing wonderful readers! :)**


	18. The Games Day 7

**Hey guys, another chapter for you in two days! does that make up for my two week absence! you guys got me over 500 views so thank you! This has got yet more action in, let me know what you think also revealing the exciting news at the end!**

**The Games Day 7:**

When I awake the next morning I find it a common occurrence I don't remember much from the night before, I remember Sycamore and the District six boy dying, I remember falling asleep in the tree. What I don't remember is how I become tied to a tree in the career camp.

I snap awake and I realise that it was not a dream; I really was tied to a tree. Looking down I see Sycamores blood dried on my clothes which were now caked in mud, I obviously got dragged here. The only career that is awake is Sapphire, she has blonde hair and blue eyes that live up to her name, but appearances aren't everything. She strolls over to me with her sword in hand and laughs.

Mockingly she says, 'where is the rest of your alliance? Oh yeah that stupid District 3 Girl is dead, pathetic and I knew it, her boyfriend has left you, that annoying little brat from 12 is with you girlfriend in the maze so there is no chance of them finding you!' she laughs loudly, it sounds so bitter sweet and I feel anger boiling up inside of me.

I stupidly reply, 'Azule was ten times better than you will ever be, Aloe could kill you with his spear and as for Pippa she has already killed twice in this arena so I wouldn't doubt her. For Olivia well I think you already know what she can do after all, she's better than you!'

Sapphire lets out a scream of rage and puts her sword to my throat, she whispers menacingly,

'I could do it you know, slit your throat, you would die within a few seconds but Maximus isn't letting me, he says we can have more fun when we capture your friends. It's a shame I have to wait. He didn't stop me from hurting you though!'

She giggles and her sword slices my arm, a small cut appears and I clench my teeth in pain, wincing at the burning sensation. Blood trickles down my arms but it isn't bad enough to seriously injure me, she blows a kiss and walks off back to where she was doing her turn at watching.

I couldn't believe the careers had managed to find me, Sycamores screams of pain probably gave me away; I should off found another hiding spot not so close by. My stomach is empty as I didn't eat the night before and my pack and axe sat leaning against a stump not so far away, taunting me.

I knew I was going to die here, Olivia and Pippa could try and rescue me but we are still outnumbered, Aloe and Pandora are nowhere to be found, and unless they teamed up with the others they still wouldn't be able to defeat the careers. I wish I could die before they found Olivia, I don't want her to see what they will do to me and what they have planned for us.

I drift off asleep and the pain in my arm numbs. A few hours later I am awoken to a hard slap on my cheek. My eyes open quickly and my cheek stings, Falcon stands over me, he doesn't seem as bloodthirsty as the others but he still wants to kill me, he says quietly, 'Maximus told me to wake you, the others have gone hunting for your friends and I am to watch you.' He looks at me with something like pity before carrying on, 'I am told to cut you if you speak or do anything you are not supposed to.'

I nod and he looks around checking there is no one to be seen before pulling something out of his pocket, he whispers, 'open your mouth,' I am hesitant to do so but he says it again, 'do you not want my help?'

I quickly obey and open and he puts a large chunk of bread in, he walks off to where Sapphire sat when she was watching and I chew, for some reason he fed me, he didn't need to, he could off cut me. I say sincerely, 'thank you.'

He doesn't look at me but from a distance it looked like he nodded. The day passes slowly, nothing exciting happens and all the careers return as darkness descends, they eat generous portions off meat and fruit, luckily that bread was quite filling so I wasn't as hungry as I could off been. Sapphire, Falcon and Hydra go to bed and Maximus takes first watch.

He sits facing away from me, sharpening his large sword he carries, he is broad and menacing and I knew I wouldn't have a hope of beating him in a fight, especially empty handed. Sleep avoids me and Maximus keeps drifting off on is watch, when I see a shadow move to the side off me.

My heart begins to pound hoping its Olivia with Pippa but it is too dark to tell, they silently slip into the career camp grabbing my pack and axe. They come over to me and begin to untie the knots that hold me. In the pitiful amount of light I realise it is Pandora! The small girl had come to rescue me! The knots slip away and I find myself standing.

She puts her finger to her lips to indicate we are silent and passes me my pack and axe, I slip it over my shoulder making little noise and we begin to leave the camp when a zipping noise makes us both stop, I twist my head around and see Hydra climbing out of the tent with her bow in her hand and waking Maximus, we walk quicker to try and avoid being notice but at the last moment Hydra turns around.

Her eyes widen and she bares her teeth before shouting, 'HE'S ESCAPING!' she readies an arrow and the tent is suddenly sliced down the middle and Maximus followed by Sapphire run out shouting! Hydras arrow flies towards me and at the last moment I grab Pandora's arm and we run into the maze, the careers are hot on our trail though, arrows fly past us and somehow we are still alive.

Pandora stumbles and trips, she cries out in pain.

I turn round and shout, 'Pandora no!' I run back and help her up, I put my arm around her and support her and we run still, the careers close in on us even more and I thank some unknown guardian that the careers don't have many long range weapons other than a bow!

The Capitol probably loves this I think to myself, I look at Pandora and say, 'thank you for saving me!' she smiles and replies,

'You helped me so I'm helping you!' we carry on running but the game makers are trying to interfere, I see vines like the ones that killed Azule slither across the ground and I try my best to avoid them, I see an opening ahead and run quicker for it when Pandora lets out a cry off pain, an arrow is lodged in her back.

I quickly pick her up as I run through the opening and see a large lake flowing through the middle off the clearing and a drop, it's a waterfall. I say to Pandora anxiously, 'were going to have to jump!'

She nods and her grip on me tightens as I reach the edge off the cliff and dive off, I take a deep breath as we plummet through the air, and my body makes contact with the water below me. Sinking under the water, its freezing cold and I kick my way up to the surface and swim to the side pushing Pandora up and pulling myself out.

Pandora is breathing heavily and says, 'that is the scariest thing I have ever done, but we cannot stop yet the careers aren't far!'

I look at her with concern; the arrow is still in her back stopping the blood from flowing as much as it could but not completely, she is pale faced and looks on the verge off throwing up!

I say, 'I owe you Pandora but you look like your about to die on me!'

She manages a weak laugh, I sling her over my shoulder and look up, and the careers except for Falcon are stood there cursing at us. I decide need we need to go deeper into the forest before I can try and help her. A few minutes later I place her down when the trees are thicker, in a sitting position to avoid the arrow in her back.

I give her some bread from my pack and she begins to nibble.

I say kindly, 'I can clean the wound on your back, and bandage it up and then you just need to rest so we can find somewhere safe and look for my allies, and you'll be fine!'

She nods and smiles before saying, 'Thank you.'

I nod and reply, 'I'm going to get some water for your wound I'll be back in a minute!'

I grab an empty bottle from my bag before walking back to the lake; I see a few animals here and there. I fill the bottle with water and clean it so we can also drink from it. I head back, but a feeling in the bottom of my stomach makes me think something bad is going to happen.

Walking to the gap in the trees where I left Pandora I see her laying on the floor the arrow across the clearing a small pool of blood surrounds her and I notice the four fang marks on her neck. They are purple and I realise she has been bitten by something.

Tears blur my vision and I whisper, 'I am so sorry Pandora! I didn't mean for this to happen you were so brave!'

I lean her up against a tree, before picking up my pack, deciding I have to leave the forest or find somewhere safe to hide. The hovercraft comes when I am a few minutes away and lifts her body but I feel numb. I realise I am now in the final eight. The sun begins to rise in the forest and I notice a cave not so far ahead.

It would make a good quick shelter for a short period of time which is just what I need.

I mutter, 'better check for snakes.'

Finding a large stick I use one of the few matches I have to light it before going into the cave.

Light floods the darkness and I scream at what I see at the end, looking like death, I realise its Aloe.

**Sorry i couldnt resist the cliffhanger, thank you to Alice Hartney for the waterfall idea. so the exciting news is, me and my two friends have decided we are going to do a submit your own tribute, each of us have 8 tributes each and shall be writing together, the form for you to apply is now up under; The3Writers, more information will be on there, my two fellow authors are Alice Hartey and Beclaar who both have there own Hunger Games stories so check it out oh and review! :)**


	19. The Games Day 8

**Hello everyone sorry for the late update, just been really busy with everything at school etc, this chapter has lots of action in as we are nearing the end :( hope you enjoy.**

The Games Day 8:

I find myself speechless at the horrible state Aloe is in; his blond hair is now dirty and matted with blood. His body is so thin from clear lack of eating and the only thinghe has done is drink from the constant drip of water flowing from a crack in the cave wall, his arena outfit is ripped and covered in mud and his usually happy, twinkling blue eyes are empty and filled with sorrow.

'Aloe?' I whisper quietly.

He slowly twists his neck and looks at me; something like recognition fills his eyes for the briefest of moments before emptying again.

I try again, 'Aloe, it's me Austin remember, your friend?'

I then realise what a big phrase using the word, 'Friend' in the arena is, no one in here actually cares about each other, they all want the same thing to win, but I felt differently, Aloe, Azule and Pippa had all been my friends, not just allies, Friends!

Aloe stares at me for a long while before whispering, 'Azule? Azule is that you?'

I think for a moment before saying, 'yes Aloe it's Azule, I cannot stay for long, I want you to eat these and drink this.' I hand him some of my remaining food and water.

He stares at them for a moment before picking them up and beginning to eat and drink.

I smile and whisper, 'Goodbye Aloe, you were a great friend to me' and leave the cave, by the time I am out of hearing distance from the cave, I lean against a tree and slide down before sobbing, Aloe didn't deserve to lose Azule, Azule didn't deserve to die, Pandora didn't deserve to die, why did I deserve to live?

I wake up a few hours later and make my way deeper into the forest, when I stumble across a pond, filling my spare bottle I drink and the dryness at the back of my throat disappeared, leaning over the water I see my reflection for the first time in ages, my hair is limp and my face is hollow. I look almost as bad as Aloe!

Suddenly the image shifted to my brother Kai smiling menacingly at me, I scream and a pair of arms appears out of the water pulling me under! Luckily I hold my breath in and open my eyes briefly to see Kai swimming around only it can't be him! It must be a mutt!

Desperately I kick my feet and surface above the water taking a deep breath, I swim towards the edge but then I am grabbed again, turning around I see Kai's head above the water, I kick him off and climb out grabbing my pack but Kai follows, in his arm is a spear and he is close on my tail.

Somehow I have to destroy this Capitol creation of my brother before it gets me. Twisting round I see he now holds a sword and swings it at me, I shout out in pain as the sword leaves a cut on my arm. Blood pours out of the wound and I try to crawl away.

Kai stands over me sword held high, the mutt then speaks in Kai's own voice, 'you always were the pathetic one, it's a shame you got this far really!'

He then laughs cruelly and tears burn my vision and in one last ditch attempt I launch my axe like I used to in the training centre, it connects with the mutts head and Kai falls back, yanking my axe out I see wires inside his head and I laugh what a sick, sick creation.

I find some safe water weeds to eat by the pond, and I use my last bandages from the medical kit to stop my arm from bleeding before heading off again.

At some point I find the maze entrance and head inside again, I had been in the maze for a few hours when Claudius Templesmith's voice booms through the arena.

'Hello Tributes and welcome to the final eight, you all could do with some good food in your bellies don't you agree? Well tomorrow there is going to be a feast for all off you to attend… if you want to, it will start at noon and will be held in the jungle, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!'

I gasp, a feast, Pippa and Olivia both know where the jungle is so I could hopefully find them both there! I remember the jungle is located west of the mountains, which you can always see so I head in that direction. Eventually I find the jungle but no one else is there yet.

The jungle has an eerie feel to it, the skeletons off all the burnt trees are all that are left standing, ash litters the floor and it stinks of smoke, looking around I see a large hollow tree amongst and even bigger pile, I stick my axe around inside the remains to find it empty and crawl in, it is cosy and safe from the elements and even if someone poked there head in they wouldn't be able to see me!

That night when the anthem plays I crawl to the front of the tree to see Pandora's laughing face in the sky and I utter a silent thank you to her, without her I might of not made it here from the career camp!

I slip back inside again before making myself comfortable for the night ahead of me, at some point thankfully I fall asleep, I dream of being back in District Eight and my family and friends mocking me and laughing at me, calling me pathetic and a loser, before finally Olivia stabs her knife through my heart before laughing at me.

I awake to a start as I tried to shoot up straight instead hitting my head on the bark.

'Oww!' I whinge, I sip some water and eat a few water weeds before checking the cut on my arm was clean which luckily it was, I crawl to the end of the tree and lay there still in the dark but giving me a clear view of the maze entrance, no one enters at first until Sapphire appears pulling Maximus by the hand with her.

It seems that the careers have split into two smaller groups probably because of me escaping, the two of them hide a bit further back in the trees where there is still some foliage to cover them, but I can see their every move, it seems me and Olivia aren't the only couple left in the Arena…

Time passes but still there is no sign off the others. A table slowly lifts from the ground filled with so much food it was ridiculous there was cake and warm foods, as well as fruit and some drinks as well, Sapphire and Maximus run over and fit as much as they can in there packs before turning to leave when Hydra and Falcon appear from even deeper in the jungle.

The four careers all stare at each other menacingly and the tension is so thick you can almost feel it, just as Maximus was about to make the first move, Pippa and Olivia run into the clearing at the worst moment possible, the look of shock on their faces is almost comical and when they turn to run the hedge behind them closes up.

I climb out of my tree and everyone then turns to stare at me, I smile cockily and the careers just growl. This is it, the Capitol had trapped us here by the looks of things for the final battle!

Olivia and Pippa smile widely at me, but the look of apprehension is still visible on their faces, jogging over I stand In between them, taking both of their hands and saying confidently.

'We stand united.' The careers just laugh at us, and Sapphire takes this moment to jump onto Hydra slitting her throat. The cannon sounds and all the careers spread out, no longer being able to trust each other; this was it, three against three. The games were almost over.

**Read and review if you can! also check out my new story The 77th Hunger Games by The3Writers, theres still a few spaces left! :)**


End file.
